Misguided Destiny
by Evergreen98
Summary: Fifteen year old Anakin Skywalker has always been called reckless. Whatever will the Rebel Alliance, many years in the future, do. . .when they are suddenly faced with two "Vaders"? How will Luke react to learning that the young boy he rescued in the desert. . .is actually his father, from a time long past? And, what will young Anakin do. . .when he sees the monster he has become?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a time travel story (I know there have been tons of those)! Hopefully, this one will be a bit different. . .**

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

_(26 BBY)_

If there is one thing that Anakin despised more than anything in the entire galaxy. . .

It is meditation.

Well, perhaps there are a few things he hates more. . .like Sith lords. . .and slavery. . .

"Anakin, focus."

The young fifteen-year old struggles not to groan as he hears his master's reprimand. This particular command is one of Obi-Wan's absolute favorites.

"But master, we've been at this _forever._ . ." Anakin mutters. Mentally he braces himself for the reprimand that is sure to come. . .

"Padawan, patience is a key trait of a Jedi," Obi-Wan says evenly, "as is meditation."

_Haven't I heard that a thousand times? _Anakin's mind snaps lightly.

However, Anakin does truly try to listen to his master's words. He draws in a long, deep breath. Slowly, he tries to immerse his mind in the force. . .

Just as he is feeling the warmth of light. . .as he is beginning to sink into the soothing flows of the force. . .

Obi-Wan's com-link goes off. With a snap, Anakin is drawn out of his feeble attempts at meditation. As his mind comes back to focus, he catches the last half of Obi-Wan's conversation.

"I'll be right there, Master Windu," Obi-Wan says evenly, before switching the device off.

Obi-Wan gingerly stands, before heading towards the door. Anakin is left sitting on the floor, a confused look on his face.

However, just before Obi-Wan exits their shared apartments, he turns back to face his padawan.

"Master Windu has asked me to assist in one of the force techniques classes," Obi-Wan says evenly as he grabs his cloak, "while I'm gone - practice your meditation."

Before Anakin can even utter a word of complaint, Obi-Wan is gone.

For a long moment, Anakin sits in silence. A silent debate wages in his mind.

Meditate? Or do something. . .anything. . .that is even remotely interesting?

A very, very strong part of him is leaning towards the latter, however, if Anakin has learned anything in his years as Obi-Wan's padawan. . .it is that his master is not so easily fooled.

And, if Anakin were to skip on a mediation session, the punishment would, of course, be. . .more meditation.

So, it is with a heavy heart that Anakin turns back to the task at hand.

Slowly, with painstaking concentration. . .Anakin releases himself into the force. He draws in low, deep breaths as he struggles to calm his thoughts, to quiet his mind.

Gradually, Anakin sinks deeper into the force.

Light surrounds him. The warm energy of the force flickers beneath his skin.

Anakin feels strangely. . .at peace.

So, he delves deeper into this power, this hidden strength. He throws himself wholly into the vortex of swirling power. . .

The air around him grows warmer as he delves deeper into this power.

Quickly, the energy's heat increases. It burns, it flames beneath Anakin's skin. . .

The young padawan tries to draw himself out, to pull himself away from this searing power. . .this force that grows ever brighter, ever warmer. . .

Fire, living flames dance through his veins. They consume his entire being.

And then. . .with one final, brilliant flash. . .it is over.

The light slowly fades. . .to darkness.

And Anakin dreams of sand.

**o • O • o**

_(4 ABY)_

Luke Skywalker struggles to concentrate on the task before him.

Hovering in the air above his head, are the tiny metal pieces of which he will construct his lightsaber. Floating in the center of the tiny mess, lies a glowing, emerald crystal.

Luke carefully immerses his mind into the force as he slowly draws the pieces together.

Gradually, he can see the image coming together. . .the slips of metal clicking into place. . .

After what feels like an eternity of tiny movements and careful steps. . .he is done.

Luke stretches out his hand, and the completed blade falls into his palm.

A smile spreads across his lips as he turns the saber over in his hands. He gently caresses the smooth hilt, and pride flickers within him.

Luke is just about to ignite the blade, to test and see whether it truly works. . .when it happens.

The experience can only be described as a supernova, a pure explosion in the force.

Power, raging light, rips through the air in a furious storm. . .the air around Luke crackles, a faint ozone smell marks the air. . .

And then it is over.

Luke is on his feet in an instant, his newly made lightsaber held carefully in hand.

Gingerly, the young Jedi makes his way out of the hut, the small abode that used to belong to Ben Kenobi. A few short steps bring him outside, into the fading light of the twin suns.

Even though the eruption of power has ended, Luke can still feel the effects of the explosion in the air.

Slowly, he turns his head as he scans his surroundings. He delves deeper into the force to find the source of this disturbance.

_There._

A light tremor wracks his mind, and he suddenly_ knows. _That is the direction he must go to locate the source of this new energy.

Without the slightest moment of hesitation, Luke is up and racing towards his speeder.

There is a slight question in the back of his mind, the voice of his Uncle Owen, perhaps.

_What do you think you're doing, boy? You have no idea what's out there. . .no idea what'll you'll find._

Of course, Luke knows this to be true.

However, he can't help but have. . .a feeling. An urge to go, to find out what caused this disturbance.

And, if his time as a Jedi has taught him anything. . .it is to trust feelings such as this.

So, Luke quickly climbs into the speeder. In moments, he is flying across the baked sand dunes of Tatooine.

He is racing straight towards the source of this new energy. What he will find there. . .

Only the force truly knows.

**o • O • o**

To say Anakin is confused would be. . .a grand understatement.

A more accurate statement would be that he is absolutely, positively, sure of his complete and sudden loss of sanity.

Because, what he's seeing. . .can't possibly be true.

Vaguely, Anakin wonders if all of this might just be some force induced dream. Some terrible, horrible vision. . .

Anakin decides to test this theory. Gently, he trails a hand through the sand.

Instantly, he recoils at the searing touch of the blazing grains of sand.

_Okay. . .not a dream. . ._he thinks evenly to himself, _on to option two. . ._

This option being that he was somehow drugged, dragged right out of the temple under the noses of thousands of Jedi, and had left him stranded in the middle of the desert. . .on Tatooine.

_Yes, that's highly probable, _Anakin thinks dryly to himself.

With a sigh, Anakin decides that his only current option. . .is to move. One thing he had learned in his time living on the dust ball. . .

If you just sit around in the middle of the desert, wondering how you got there. . .chances are you're gonna die a slow, painful death.

So, Anakin gingerly pushes himself to his feet. He takes a few shuffling steps forward, and nearly face plants on the sand.

Anakin puts his hands out to steady himself, even as he sucks in slow, deep breaths to calm his spinning head.

The simple act of taking these few steps already has drained him. His knees shake, a clear sign that he could collapse at any minute.

_What kind of drug was I given? _Anakin thinks wearily to himself.

The young padawan grimly sets his jaw in determination, and he takes another step forward.

Slowly, Anakin makes his way onward.

His head spins, and a dull ringing forms in his ears as his weariness spreads.

Wait. Perhaps the ringing isn't just inside his head. . .the noise is more of a buzz. . .or a low hum. . .

However, Anakin is much too tired, too exhausted to care.

He can no longer feel his legs moving beneath him. His vision is steadily growing dim. Even the heat, the scorching fire that encases the entire planet, is gradually growing dim.

The last thing Anakin remembers, after crashing to the sand, is a flickering silhouette above him.

Words, garbled and mixed, float through the air. . .

However, Anakin is much too tired to care. He gladly embraces the waiting darkness, he happily sinks into oblivion.

**o • O • o**

Luke leaps out of his speeder, and he races across the remaining stretch of sand.

The figure he saw stumbling across the sand crashes to the ground just before Luke reaches him.

Luke hurriedly kneels beside the poor creatures side, and he gingerly turns him over, even as he reaches out with the force to check for the being's signature.

In a single moment, Luke is met with two shocking pieces of information.

One. The figure he stumbled across turns out of be a boy, a child really. Though Luke can't quite determine his exact age, he judges him to be about fifteen.

Far too young to be wandering the desert alone.

Two. The boy's force signature.

Even though the boy is unconscious, he shines like a beacon in the force. His presence is so bright, so utterly blinding. . .

Luke's eyes widen in surprise. He sits beside the boy, frozen for a long moment.

_Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here?_

The thoughts fly through Luke's mind. The crash in a violent chaos of confusion. However, there is one thing that Luke does know for certain.

Whatever caused the supernova Luke had witnessed just earlier. . .has something to do with the boy.

So, in a split second decision, Luke scoops the mysterious boy into his arms. Slowly, so as not to jostle the obviously injured child, he makes his way back to his speeder.

Even is the boy was not so wrapped up in this latest occurrence, Luke would still bring the child back with him. It is quite obvious that the boy is exhausted, and in his state he wouldn't last long in the harsh desert.

Carefully, Luke lays the boy down inside his speeder. Just before climbing in himself, he pauses to look at his new companion.

Suddenly, an indescribable. . .feeling overtakes him. It is almost familiarity, and yet. . .Luke has never met this child in his life. Of this the young Jedi is sure.

With ease, Luke starts up the craft. In moments they are soaring across the sand dunes, racing back towards Kenobi's old abode.

_Let's find out who you are_, Luke thinks grimly to himself.

****o • O • o****

**Okay, so. . .does anyone like? Should I continue? I know there's a lot of time travel stories out there. . .but I kind of wanted to do my own take on the story!**

**Review if you wish for a continuation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

Anakin awakens slowly. He blinks away the last traces of sleep, and he pushes himself up from his bed.

Immediately, he realizes two things.

One. His entire body, every inch of his skin, aches. His mouth his dry, and his tongue sticks to the insides of his mouth. A sharp pain lingers behind his eyes, so that even the dim light of the room stings.

He feels as though he has been trampled by a herd of shaaks, and then left out in the sun to bake for a few days.

The second thing that Anakin notices. . .is that it is not his bed he is lying in.

This is not his room at the temple, and it is certainly not any room on Coruscant.

The earthen walls speak of a time long past, of Anakin's early memories as a child.

Gingerly, Anakin's hand slips to his waist. However, alarm quickly fills him as his fingers curl around empty air.

_My lightsaber!_ Anakin's mind shouts, _Master's gonna kill me. . ._

"Looking for this?"

The voice, soft in the sharp quiet of the room, sends Anakin's scrambled thoughts on immediate high alert.

Anakin slams his mental shields in place as he searches the room for the source of the speaker. He narrows his eyes, and he fights the blurriness that wracks his vision as he scans the room.

There. Sitting in the shadows.

A man, young in age. His hair sandy blonde, his eyes bright blue.

Something about the man seems vaguely. . .familiar. Anakin can't quite put a finger to the exact detail, but he can't help but feel a certain. . .connection to the figure before him.

Of course, Anakin quickly pushes such trivial things away. Instead, a glare flickers across his features as he takes in the weapon the man is holding.

"That's mine," Anakin says stiffly. His tone is a dull rasp, his words barely audible as he speaks, "I would much appreciate it if you gave it back."

However, the man shows no sign of returning the weapon. Instead, he turns the weapon gently over in his hands.

"This is a Jedi weapon," the man says evenly, a note of surprise, of possible unease, marking his tone.

Anakin rolls his eyes at the statement. Either his current host lives under a rock. . .or he is simply insane.

A simple look at his surroundings leads Anakin to believe that both options are quite possible.

"Yes, it is," Anakin says with an exaggerated nod that sends his head spinning. He winces lightly, though he pushes this pain away.

Gingerly, Anakin flings his hand out. A moment later, the weapon slides into his grasp, and Anakin passively tucks the weapon against his side.

This small action alone, the simple act of calling his weapon to him, nearly causes him to pass out once more. As it is, black spots dance in his vision, and the dull ache in his head intensifies.

He turns to face the man once more, and he passively takes in the man's surprised expression.

A long moment passes, before the man speaks.

"Where did you learn that?" he says, a breathless note marking his tone. Anakin's brows raise in surprise, and a note of unease tremors through his mind.

However, he shoves this away. Just as he had with the feeling of familiarness, he pushes it to the back of his mind.

"How about you tell me a bit about yourself. . .then I'll be willing to share," Anakin offers instead. Flickers of distrust echo in his tone.

However, though the man obviously senses such emotions, he smiles.

A moment later, his hand slips beneath his cloak, and he slips out a cylindrical weapon of his own.

A simple action activates it, and a moment later an emerald green blade hums to life.

The man allows the saber's light to illuminate the small abode for a few moments, before he deactivates it once more.

"Is this explanation enough?" the man asks, a light smile touching his features once more. However, just to clarify things, he adds.

"I am a Jedi."

Tentatively, so as not to alert the man of his attentions, Anakin searches the man's force signatures.

It shines with the light side of the force, but. . .there are shimmers of gray. A touch of darkness.

_He is no Jedi of the Order,_ Anakin thinks to himself,_ or at least. . .not the true Jedi Order. Perhaps. . .he is a Gray Jedi?_

_Yup, _Anakin concludes as her further observes the man, _that's probably what he is. . .just my luck._

Vaguely, Anakin tries to recall what he had learned in his classes about Gray Jedi.

There was something about them being dangerous. . .or, wait. Was that only when they leaned more towards the dark side? Or were they simply, as a whole, dangerous?

Suddenly, Anakin wishes he had paid more attention to his studies.

"Uh-uh," Anakin says slowly, "Um. . .I am too."

He holds his lightsaber up lightly, and he gestures vaguely to his padawan braid. To any Jedi, the braid alone should be a sign that he is a learner inside the order.

However, he can feel the man's confusion at this gesture. Mentally, Anakin files this away. He adds this to the list of details he has already gathered on this man, his possible kidnapper.

A long moment passes in silence, before the man speaks once more. A look of slight embarrassment crosses his face, and he slowly shakes his head.

"Sorry, I don't believe I've introduced myself," the man says evenly, "I'm Luke Sk-. I mean, just Luke."

Anakin's brows raise lightly at that, at the man's slip of words.

_Why wouldn't he want me to know his last name?_ Anakin thinks to himself,_ what secrets does he have to hide?_

Anakin easily reads the expectant expression on the man, "Luke's" face. It is obvious that he assumes Anakin will reply to this introduction.

_Two can play at this game,_ Anakin thinks evenly to himself. Mentally, he shores up the shields around his mind. He slides a blank expression onto his face as he replies.

"I am. . .Jinn," Anakin replies evenly. His mouth utters the first name to pop in his mind.

Hopefully, the deceased Jedi won't care.

**o • O • o**

Luke frowns lightly as he appraises the boy.

Jinn.

Whether that is his true name or not, Luke cannot guess. Of course, he cannot blame the child for wishing to obscure his true identity. . .whoever that may be.

As Luke watches the boy eat the soup he had prepared him (of course, the child had only dared tasting the concoction after sending it a distrustful glare), the young Jedi appraises his newfound companion.

Thousands of questions flutter through Luke's mind. A myriad of who's and why's. However, he calls upon his patience. The questions can wait until the boy has finished eating.

But, if the boy's current intake of soup is any indication, this could be some time. The child practically inhales the mixture, as though he is famished and this is the meal that saves him from death.

_Of course, when I found him,_ Luke thinks evenly to himself, _he appeared half dead when I first found him._

Two days ago.

This simple passage of time alone only reinforces Luke's idea that the boy had something to do with the disturbance he felt in the force. Whatever might have happened, left the boy fully drained.

Slowly, Luke allows himself to sink into his thoughts. To ponder what he has learned.

Appearance, is definitely one factor.

Subtract the funny little braid, which Luke believes might be some sign of his training, and the effects of exhaustion and hunger. . .

And Luke can't help but feel vague sense of familiarity.

This feeling goes beyond just appearances (though Luke can't help but feel that he has seen those blue eyes, that sandy hair before). No, when Luke reaches into the force. . .

He can't help but feel as though he should know this child.

Though, he doesn't know where he has felt a force signature as this before. So strong, so blinding. . .like a beacon in the force.

It is not to far of a stretch for him to believe that this child is involved in the disturbance he felt only a few days ago.

Finally, the boy finishes eating. He sets his bowl aside, and he turns to face Luke once more.

The young Jedi can't help but feel a slight tremor of amusement as he observes the child. The boy sits stiffly, a defensive look upon his face, as though he could be attacked at any minute.

Of course, in his current state the boy would find it difficult to even stand without assistance.

The boy stares at him for a moment more, before he speaks.

"I have some. . .questions," Jinn says evenly, "Ones I am hoping you are able to answer."

Luke smiles lightly at this, and he gently inclines his head.

"I will answer what I can, though I make no guarantees," he says evenly. Jinn nods, seemingly satisfied with this reply.

"Can you. . .perhaps. . .tell me how I got here?" Jinn asks slowly, "last I checked. . .I was on Coruscant."

Luke blinks slowly, surprise flickering through him.

_Well. . _.Luke thinks evenly to himself, _I was not expecting that. . ._

"Sorry, I simply happened upon you as your were wandering through the desert," Luke says evenly. He quickly decides to make no mention of the disturbance he sensed, at least, not until he has all his facts straight.

There is a light pause, before Luke continues.

"Though. . .I must say, I am curious," Luke says evenly, "whatever were you doing on Coruscant? In the middle of the Empire of all places."

Jinn frowns at this. Confusion alights in his eyes, the only sign that anything Luke said was off.

"Empire?" Jinn asks, his tone betraying notes of mingled concern and concern.

It takes all of Luke's learnings as a Jedi to keep himself from gaping in surprise, in sudden mistrust.

"You're joking. . .right?" Luke asks, a hopeful note creeping into his tone.

For, surely, this must be a joke.

However, Jinn sharply shakes his head. A flicker of annoyance touches his features, and when he speaks his tone is dangerously icy.

Despite the fact that he is faced with a child. . .Luke feels a momentary chill of unease.

"I know nothing of this 'Empire' you speak of," Jinn snaps in reply, "I know only of the Republic, which has it's base in Coruscant."

Luke blinks lightly at this, shock slowly flooding his features.

_Perhaps, the sun has addled his brain_, Luke thinks to himself,_ that is the only reasonable explanation. . ._

However, the disturbance, the rush of force plays in his mind.

Luke draws in a long, slow breath. He shakes his head slightly as he tries to straighten the hurricane of thoughts currently rushing through his mind.

He can feel Jinn watching him. Luke knows how odd he must seem to the boy. At this point, he probably appears half insane.

_Perhaps I am . . ._Luke thinks momentarily to himself.

Instantly, this thought alone brings forth a flood of unbidden thoughts. First and foremost, is his most dreaded. . .his most hated memory.

The one where he learned the truth.

The metallic breathing, the deep voice echo clearly in his mind. So real is the memory, that for a moment, Luke imagines his father's presence to be in the room with him.

Darkness swirls at the edges of his mind, and a phantom pain stings his arm, or at least. . .the place where flesh meets metal.

Luke is so lost in his memories, in the black mask looming before him. . .Vader's words echo in his mind. . .

_'__Luke. . .Luke. . .'_

_"__Luke!"_

With a snap, Luke realizes that the voice is not that of his father's, nor is the face looming before him a dark mask of death.

No, both the voice and face belong to his young companion.

Luke leaps to his feet, and he hurriedly rushes the boy back to the bed before he can collapse. Already, the child sways on his feet.

"What are you thinking?" Luke mutters, "do you want to injure yourself more?"

In answer, Jinn offers an indignant huff before rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault you went all space-eyed," Jinn snaps evenly, though his voice does betray a hint of worry. His tone softens lightly as he continues.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

Luke could almost laugh at the irony of the situation. A boy who can barely stand, can hardly eat a solid meal in his current state, asking if _he_ is okay.

Luke almost responds. He almost gives the true answer. . .

"I'm fine," Luke says with a light smile, "just. . .tired. And lost in my own thoughts I suppose."

Jinn frowns at this, but he doesn't press further on the issue.

And, for this, Luke is grateful.

Luke clears his throat lightly, before he speaks again.

"I suppose we should try and contact someone. . .a relative perhaps?" Luke asks, to which the boy nods.

"Yes, I need to get in touch with my. . .my father," the boy says evenly. Luke doesn't miss the slight note of hesitation he hears, though he dismisses it as simple nerves.

Luke nods lightly at this, and he offers up an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, but the transmissions have been knocked out of place during the last sandstorm," Luke says evenly, "I was, however, planning to go into Anchorhead tomorrow to get the parts needed to fix it. We can send your message then."

Jinn nods lightly at this, though a slight look of unease crosses his face.

_This must all be rather strange for him_, Luke thinks evenly to himself_, in fact. . .he's actually taking this all rather well._

Despite the situations in which he met the boy, Luke can't help but feel a rush of excitement of meeting another Jedi, even if he is only a boy.

His previous experiences with force users had been in his fleeting time with Ben. . .and the memories of his father that he would be all to pleased to forget.

Truly, if Luke never again saw a trace of the man that was once Anakin Skywalker. . .he would be overwhelmed with joy.

**o • O • o **

**Aww, Luke. . .you really need to watch your thoughts there!**

**Don't worry. . .we should be reaching some action soon.**

**Okay, please review! If ever you have any questions concerning the story. . .just PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice : this story is not going to follow the exact line of RotJ. We are going to take a few twists soon, & hopefully this story will end up somewhere new!**

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

Gently, Anakin shields his eyes from the blazing sun, from the blowing gusts of sand.

_Good old Tatooine,_ Anakin thinks bitterly to himself as he surveys the town of Anchorhead.

Memories of his own time spent on the dust ball float to his mind. Memories of another life, years ago. . .

Vaguely, Anakin wonders about his mother. This is the closest he has been to her since he last saw Tatooine.

Briefly he entertains notions of going to Mos Espa, of tracking down Watto. . .of finally freeing his mother. . .

But, his old master's words ring clearly in his mind. Words Anakin knows to be wise, even though they sting.

_Do not let your attachment's blind you to your current situation,_ his master's voice whispers, _focus on the present, on the problem at hand._

His current problem being the fact that he has no idea how he ended up all the way in the Outer Rim.

Of course, should the situation arise, and finds himself in Mos Espa. . .perhaps after all this business is over and done. . .

"Ah, here we are."

Luke's voice calls Anakin from his thoughts. It brings him back to the present.

Anakin carefully disembarks from the man's speeder. He is wary of how fast he moves, as even these small motions send his head spinning.

_What happened to me?_ Anakin thinks to himself,_ what could have drained me so much?_

Slowly, Anakin trails after his companion. He follows Luke as he walks into a scrap shop, one manned by a grubby Rhodian.

"_Chowbasa Pateesas_," the salesman says with a greasy smile. The huttese flows lightly through Anakin's mind, it sounds distinctly of home, "_Uba naga tag bedwana du droid?_" ***  
><strong>

Anakin frowns at the man's use of the word 'friend'.

However, Luke smiles lightly before replying. He waves his hand lightly, and Anakin's eyes widen as the man uses a minor mind trick on the Rhodian.

"We aren't interested in any droids," Luke says evenly, "it's a broken comm system that's bothering us."

A moment later, Luke is describing the part they need. The salesman nods lightly, before hurrying off to find the part. The force is still wrapped firmly around his mind, and it urges him not to waste time on any small chat.

In minutes they have the part they need. Luke manages to (with a little assistance from the force) prevent the man from outright robbing them. As it is, they actually leave with quite a bargain.

Anakin waits until they are outside to voice his own thoughts aloud.

"Mind tricks," he says evenly, a smile touching his lips, "a very Jedi way to solve a problem."

Luke shares a grin at that, before shaking his head.

"The man who. . .who started my training. . .he was a fan of them."

Anakin can't help but notice the faint hesitation there. He wonders at the implication, at the past tense Luke used. The barest trace of sadness, of past mourning, touches the man's features.

The younger Jedi clears his throat lightly, before speaking. He speaks the first thing to come to his mind, as he hopes to lift his companions sudden solemn mood.

"My own mast- father is like that," Anakin says, and he smiles in the hopes to hide his slip, "he would rather talk out any situation before getting into a fight. He has a way with words."

For a moment after his hesitation, Anakin regrets naming Obi-Wan as his father. This man, Luke. . .Anakin has only known the man a couple of days and yet, from what he has seen alone, he appears trustworthy.

It takes an honorable man to take in a random, near-dead desert dweller into his home. To nurse him back to health.

Even if the man is crazy, absolutely insane. . .Anakin can't help but like him.

However, Luke appears to not notice Anakin's hesitation. Instead, he laughs lightly at the boy's words.

"Sounds like he and my old teacher would have gotten along just fine," Luke says with a slight smile. Once more, Anakin can't help but notice the past tense used there.

However, these thoughts are forgotten in a moment. Soon, the pair is climbing into the speeder once more.

"Let's fix up the system," Luke says evenly, "and then we'll see if we can't contact your dad. How does that sound, Jinn?"

At the man's words, an image of Obi-Wan flickers through his mind. He wonders how his master will react to this strange set of circumstances. He imagines what the older Jedi would think of his assumed name.

And, through all of his thoughts of his master. . .

Anakin can't help but wish that Obi-Wan was here.

**o • O • o **

Back at the old hovel, Luke quickly sets to work on fixing the system. However, while he is skilled at mechanics, a certain piece is giving him trouble.

Luke curses lightly as a spray of sparks spouts from the machine. He rubs a hand wearily across his face, before turning to work once more.

He really does need to get the system up and running once more. In the few weeks since the sandstorm, Luke had been unable to contact anyone. He currently has no knowledge of Rebel Alliance, of Vader's activities. . .

Jinn, as if sensing his struggle, comes to stand beside Luke. The boy watches the Jedi work for a few minutes, before shaking his head. A smile touches his lips as he speaks.

"Keep doing that and you'll fry the system," Jinn says evenly. Luke blinks lightly at this, and surprise flickers across his features.

"Do you know how to fix it?" Luke asks, a hopeful note touching his tone.

Jinn nods, before reaching out and scooping the tools from his hands. The boy turns to the machine, and quickly begins to fiddle with the parts and pieces.

A few moments pass. The only sound that marks the room is the dull clink of metal on metal. Luke watches as Jinn quickly becomes wholly immersed in his task.

After only a few minutes, Jinn draws back. He flips a switch, and a second later the dull sound of static fills the air. A glowing light appears, a symbol that the machine is up and running.

"Well. . .there you go," Jinn says evenly, before shrugging lightly. Luke, however, is not going to let this simply slide.

"That was awesome," Luke says with a smile, "you've got a talent."

Jinn smiles lightly, albeit a bit nervously. The boy shakes his head lightly, before turning to the system once more.

"Do you mind if I. . .if I try to contact my father?" Jinn asks evenly. He sends Luke a sharp questioning Luke, to which the older Jedi quickly nods in assent.

"Sure, take as much time as you need," Luke replies evenly.

Luke steps away to give the boy some privacy.

Though of course, since they are still inside the small hovel, Luke is still able to hear every word that is exchanged.

He can't help but listen to the boy's words with mild interest. However, quickly this interest fades into concern.

Luke blinks lightly, before shaking his head. He taps into the flow of the force, and he struggles to quiet the air around him. To better hear the boy's words.

For, what he's saying. . .can't be true.

"Hello, is anyone there? This is padawan. . ." Jinn says softly, his voice barely audible over the static of the system. His last words are mumbled, garbled to where Luke cannot decipher what was said.

"I'm stranded. I don't know how I got here. Is anyone there?"

There is a light pause, before the boy continues. A single name catches Luke's attention, one that instantly freezes the blood.

"Obi-Wan? Master Kenobi? Is he. . .is he there?"

For a moment, Luke thinks he has misheard the boy.

But, the words ring too smoothly, too present in his mind. He knows what he heard, he knows who the boy speaks of.

What other Jedi Knight named Obi-Wan Kenobi could the boy possibly know?

A thousand questions spin through Luke's mind. Most pressing of which being. . .

_Who exactly is this kid?_

For, while the boy knows the name of a Jedi who disappeared back during the first days of the Empire. A Jedi who most of the galaxy had thought long dead.

However. . .the boy does not know that this particular Jedi. . .has now passed on.

In fact, the boy appears clueless to the demise of the entirety of the order.

_Perhaps his information is simply old,_ Luke thinks to himself, _and yet. . . The boy speaks as if he knew Ben. Personally._

All these thoughts, these questions spin through Luke's mind.

He would be quite content to sit and puzzle over the problem until a solution, an answer did present itself.

However, only a few moments later, a dull chime rings through the room. Jinn turns to face Luke.

The older Jedi can't help but notice the look of veiled defeat on the boy's face. Jinn hides his worry well, but Luke can stills sense traces of his emotions through the force.

"You've got an incoming transmission," Jinn says evenly. He nods at the system, before taking a few steps back to give Luke space.

Luke opens up the line, and a moment later a flickering holo of Leia appears.

"Who is that?" Jinn asks. The boy moves to stand at Luke's shoulder, and he peers at the image of the woman.

"That's. . .Leia," Luke says evenly, "a friend of mine."

Jinn tilts his head slightly as he observes the image. A light frown touches his lips as he watches the message play.

"Luke," the holo of Leia beings. Her voice is just as Luke remembers. He can't help but feel a pang of remorse for the time he has spent alone in the desert, away from his friends.

Perhaps that is why he is so eager to help Jinn. After his time in solitude. . .the simple act of talking to someone brings joy.

Vaguely, Luke wonders how old Ben did it. Staying out here for years alone, with nothing but the sand and the ghosts to keep oneself company.

As the message continues to play, Luke forces himself to focus on Leia's words.

"Luke, my opportunity has come. I don't know if I'll get another chance like this, another time to rescue Han."

Luke blinks lightly, and surprise filters through him. He leans forward, and he struggles to make sense of her words.

"I sent Artoo and Threepio inside of Jabba's palace already," Leia says evenly, "Lando is also currently integrating himself as a guard, and Chewie and I are going in soon."

There is a light pause, in which like awaits her next words with bated breath.

"If you can reach us before then. . .we are in desperate need of your help. However, if I do not hear from you, we will be forced to proceed with our current plan. If we do go in without you, we will contact you if we make it out safely."

Leia proceeds to tell them a few vague details of her plan. She shares just enough for Luke to understand that the entire idea is horribly, terribly dangerous. Completely suicidal

A few moments later, after a final farewell, the message ends. Luke stares at the blank space for a moment, before turning to Jinn.

"Pull up that message once more," Luke says quickly, "can you find out when it was sent?"

There is a moment's pause, in which Jinn fiddles with the buttons before him. A few seconds later, he turns to face Luke once more.

"A little over a week ago," Jinn says evenly.

Luke curses softly, before running a hand through his hair. He can feel Jinn's curious gaze, though he makes no move to explain the situation.

Because, truly, he isn't quite sure what words are required to explain something such as this.

_A week,_ Luke thinks to himself, _a week, and no messages since then. . ._

Based on the details of the plan Leia had shared, they should have been in and out by now.

Luke wearily shakes his head. He turns to face Jinn, even though he isn't quite sure what to say. Currently there is only one fact that Luke is positively certain of.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ he thinks to himself.

**o • O • o **

**Okay, please review! There should be some action coming up soon!**

**In case you were wondering, here is a little translation:**

**_* "Welcome friends," the salesman says with a greasy smile, "you want to buy a droid?"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

"You don't have to come with me. This. . .it's going to be dangerous."

Luke feels as though has already said this statement half a thousand times. However, Jinn's answer is the same.

"I don't have anything else to do."

The nonchalant tone speaks of daily dangers, of thousands of near death experiences.

Luke can't tell if the boy is simply bluffing, if he is trying to put on a brave face to hide any fear he might be feeling. . .

Or if the boy is simply that unafraid. That reckless and ready to face such terrible odds.

For some reason, though he has not known the boy long. . .Luke can't help but feel that the answer is the latter.

There is a moment's pause, before Jinn continues on in his statement. Again, these are words he has spoken a hundreds of times in reply to Luke's protests.

"Besides. . .I owe you. You saved my life."

Luke finds that he cannot argue with an honorable reason such as that.

Though, as he and Jinn approach Jabba's palace, he finds himself wishing that he had at least tried to find some sort of reason to keep the boy away.

Both are cloaked in dark robes that effectively shadow their features. Jinn is wearing one of Luke's spare ones.

The dark swath of fabric is a bit short on the boy, who, even though he is quite a bit younger, is already much taller than the older Jedi.

The two cloaked figures approach the front gate of the palace. Luke waves his hand lightly, and a moment later the door is sliding up.

The metal wall rolls back to reveal the dark gloom inside. A dank smell wafts out of the now open tunnel, and Luke's nose wrinkles lightly at the odor.

There is a harsh squeal, and suddenly two Gamorrean appear out of the darkness. Sharp heavy axes are held aloft in their hands.

Jinn immediately slides into a defensive pose. The boy appears quite ready to spring into a fight, but Luke holds a hand up to stop him.

Instead of jumping straight into the offensive, Luke reaches out to the force. He points at the guards, he focuses this power. . .

Immediately they lower their spears and step back.

Luke feels a faint glimmer of approval from Jinn, even though he can tell that the boy is eager for a fight.

_Be patient,_ he sends the thought to the child.

_Patience isn't my strong suit,_ Jinn mumbles back.

Luke struggles to suppress a laugh as their 'escort' arrives.

**o • O • o**

Anakin can't help but feel a glimmer of excitement as the white-skinned Twi-lek leads them into the palace's throne room.

After watching Luke perform the mind tricks on the guards and the Twi-lek. . .Anakin is ready for some action.

They are led into the throne room, where Jabba reigns over his court. Music wafts from a band in the corner, and scantily dressed Togruta girls twirl in time to the music.

The room is filled with Jabba's guests.

Slavers.

Being served. . .being waited on. . .by their slaves.

The very image causes a swirling pit of hatred to form in Anakin's stomach. A darkness clouds the corners of his mind. . .

It is only when he feels Luke stiffen lightly beside him that Anakin finds control once more. He slams the locks down on his mind, he carefully tucks the darkness deep within him. . .

Anakin draws in a deep breath, and he struggles to relax. He tries to focus on the conversation at hand.

Vaguely, Anakin catches the slight nod Luke sends towards one of the slaves. The woman who is currently chained at Jabba's side.

Anakin frowns lightly, confusion flitting through his mind. . .

Before recognition hits him.

Leia. The woman from the message.

_I guess things didn't go so well,_ Anakin thinks to himself.

Anakin also can't help but feel a sense of déjá vu when he sees the droid at Jabba's side. He looks, and sounds. . .exactly like Threepio. . .

The young Jedi shakes his head lightly to clear it, to focus on the situation at hand. They are here to help Leia, and whoever else got caught up in this mission. . .

Luke is currently speaking to Jabba. The younger Jedi watches quietly as his companion tries and fails various mind tricks.

Anakin lightly tunes into the conversation, his mind automatically translating the Huttese. . .

It appears as though there is nothing interesting. . .Something about a Captain Solo and his friends. . .

Then, threats are made.

"You can either profit by this. . .or be destroyed. It's your choice," Luke says evenly, slowly, "But I warn you not to underestimate my powers."

Anakin frowns lightly at this.

There is a faint tugging at the back of his mind. Something. . .he should remember. . .

Jabba's words filter through his mind. They echo in his thoughts.

_"__There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die."_

As if a switch has been flipped, with the Hutt's words come understanding. Anakin opens his mouth to cry out in warning, even as Jabba shouts his command.

_"__Bascka!"_

It is too late for them to move, to act.

They are already falling.

**o • O • o**

One moment they are standing on what at least appears to be solid ground - then next they are sliding down some kind of tube.

The ride is a short one, and after only a second of falling Luke and Jinn slam into the ground.

They roll across the dust covered surface, before coming to a stop.

Luke quickly pushes himself to his feet. He struggles to focus past the roar of the crowd above him.

The air down here is stale. It reeks of death.

Jinn rises beside him, a spew of curses flowing from his mouth as he stands. Luke's eyes widen lightly at the colorful use of Huttese.

However, Luke is quite ready to join him when the rumbling starts.

There is a low roar. . . One that shakes the walls of the cave.

Luke barely has time to send Jinn a startled look, before the large gate that is set into the side of the cave. . .begins to roll open.

There is a low rumble - which Luke realizes to be the pounding of footsteps - and then the creature appears.

A rancor.

"Fun," Jinn mumbles sarcastically beside him.

Luke finds that he agrees with this thought.

Quickly, he and the boy back away. Luckily, the rancor appears to be slow.

Even as Luke is thinking up at plan. . .he finds Jinn speaking.

"How about. . .you take the left, I'll take the right?" the boy asks. Luke hesitates for a moment before replying.

Because, if he didn't know any better. . .he would say that was excitement he heard in Jinn's tone.

_Is this child suicidal,_ Luke finds himself thinking, _or just plain insane?_

But, no matter his current thoughts of the boy, Luke finds himself agreeing with Jinn's plan.

Even if it is just an idea and not really a plan at all.

"On the count of three?" Luke asks, to which Jinn nods in agreement.

"One. . .two. . ."

A loud roar pierces the air, just as a claw sweeps the space a mere foot over their heads.

The two Jedi take this as their sign to go.

Luke pushes off the wall, and he heads towards the creatures left side. As he runs, he slips his lightsaber from his belt, he ignites it in his hand.

As he races around the beasts side, as he carves a slash down it's left flank. . .Luke can almost imagine. . .

That he hears laughter on the other side.

**o • O • o**

Anakin shoves off the wall, igniting his cyan blade as he runs. He whips around, he shoves the blade into the beasts side. . .

The roar of pain he hears, the elation and adrenaline coursing through his veins. . .

A laugh, one of joy, escapes his lips.

_Now this is fun!_ Anakin thinks to himself.

The beast falls to a crouch now that it's legs have been maimed. However, it is no where near death.

The roars that rock the room are evidence enough of this.

Anakin meets Luke on the other side of the beast. A smile still tugs at his lips (this earns an odd look from Luke) and his lightsaber is held ready in his hands.

By silent agreement, both race forward, towards the creatures head.

Two lightsabers through the creature's eyes. . .

And the roars do finally cease.

Anakin barely has time to find joy in this defeat, in this win. . .when a disturbance arises outside the cell.

A flurry of shadows appears, heading directly towards the barred gate.

In a split moment's decision, Anakin takes his lightsaber and slides it into his boot. The cool metal lies heavy against his skin, but the weapon is effectively concealed.

Luke frowns at him, though he makes no move to copy his motions. Anakin has no time to warn the other Jedi, for, a moment later, the guards appear.

Anakin struggles to hide any traces of amusement he feels as the weeping caretaker takes in the fallen beast.

Of course, he quickly finds himself consumed with a new set of problems.

The mission is nowhere near complete, and now. . .they are being taken captive by a squad of Gamorrean guards.

Though Anakin believes that he and Luke could definitely take down the guards, and free themselves. . .there is still a matter of the prisoners they came to free.

So, as they are bound and chained, Anakin copies Luke's lead and offers no signs of resistance.

Of course, the guards take Luke's lightsaber from him. In this time, a look of understanding crosses the Jedi's face, and he flashes a quick glance towards Anakin's boot.

However, by some will of the force, Anakin's weapon is left unfound. Beyond a rough pat-down of his pockets, the guards do not even truly search him for weapons.

But, of course, Gamorreans are not known for their intelligence.

And so, now bound, held captive by Jabba. . .Luke and Anakin are led to their fates.

As they are marched towards the throne room once more, Luke turns to face him. A solemn look, a passive expressive, marks his expression.

"I am sorry to have gotten you mixed up in all of this," Luke mutters lightly, just softly so the guards won't hear.

Anakin's brows raise lightly at this, and a smirk dances across his lips. He laughs lightly, and this action earns a poke from one of the guards axes.

He shakes his head lightly before he speaks in reply.

"I'm not," Anakin murmurs. He rolls his eyes lightly before continuing.

"From what I've seen. . .the odds are still tipped highly in our favor."

Luke grins at that, and a laugh escapes his lips.

This time, the guard behind him snarls. He brandishes his ax threateningly.

This, of course, only causes more laughter to spring up between the two.

Anakin would like nothing more than to rip his lightsaber free from his boot and take out the guards. . .but he knows that must wait.

So, instead, he channels his bottled energy into laughter. Luke, as though somehow (by some will of the force) senses his reasons, joins him.

And so. . .they laugh in the face of death.

**o • O • o**

**Cute little father-son moments.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

The Gamorrean guards roughly shove Luke and Anakin into the main throne room. The crowd parts before the two Jedi, and Jabba's guests cheer as the two prisoners are shoved forward.

Vaguely, Anakin realizes that he and Luke are no longer the only two captives subject to Jabba's hospitality.

No, a rugged looking human and a Wookie are also shoved forward. Anakin senses recognition ignite inside Luke upon seeing this pair.

"Han!" Luke calls, a light smile touching his lips. The man, Han, turns upon hearing his name called. Wildly, he searches for Luke.

It takes Anakin a moment to piece together the obvious fact - the man is blinded.

"Luke!" Han calls back, a light smirk touching his lips.

There is a moment's pause, and then Han and the Wookie are shoved beside Luke and Anakin.

"Are you alright?" Luke asks, even as he casts a cursory glance over the man. Han's smile dulls somewhat, though his sarcasm in no way fades.

"Fine. Together again, huh?"

Anakin frowns at this, and he clears his throat lightly before turning to Luke.

"Um. . .who is this, exactly?" he asks. Luke smiles, before nodding towards the man and his Wookie companion.

"Oh, sorry, Jinn. This is Han - the man we are meant to be rescuing," Luke says evenly. It is only after the Wookie gives a low growl that Luke continues with, "oh, sorry. And this is Chewie."

A look of confusion crosses Han's face, and he turns to face Luke once more.

"Who's your companion, Luke?" the man asks slowly, "he sounds young. . .don't tell me you brought a kid into this mess."

Anakin can feel a flicker of embarrassment from Luke at his friends words. However, before Luke even has a chance to speak, Anakin jumps in.

"No, I'm a nine hundred year-old Jedi master," Anakin snaps, before rolling his eyes, "of course I'm a kid."

However, instead of being offended, Han grins.

Vaguely, Anakin sees Luke frown at his words. The Jedi moves to speak, but whatever he does plan to say is lost when Han speaks once more.

"Ah, you've got a little rebel," Han says sarcastically, "I hope you can handle a weapon, kid."

Anakin scoffs at this, though a smile does touch his lips.

"I'll be fine, just worry about yourself," Anakin snaps back, "I would hate to have the distraction of saving you keep me from strangling this sithspawn."

Anakin's last words are coupled with a nod towards their grotesque host. Even though Han cannot see said action, who the boy is speaking of is quite clear. The man sends a nod of approval in Anakin's general direction.

"Anyways," Han says evenly as he turns his attention back to Luke, "how are we doing?"

Luke shrugs lightly, and when he speaks there is a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Same as always," he replies plainly, to which Han sighs.

"That bad, huh?" he mutters, "where's Leia?"

Leia, who is still chained at the Hutt's side, sighs lightly before replying.

"I'm here," she says, her voice holding more traces of annoyance than fear.

There is a moment's pause, before events finally kick into action. The droid, the one that still reminds Anakin suspiciously of Threepio, steps forward.

"Oh dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately," the gold plated droid says evenly.

Beside Anakin, Han laughs.

"Good, I hate long waits," he mutters.

A moment later, Threepio's twin continues.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc," the droid says clearly.

Anakin blinks lightly at this. He mutters a curse under his breath, one that Obi-Wan would've been shocked to hear him say.

_Well. . .this is going to be interesting,_ Anakin thinks to himself.

**o • O • o**

Hot swirls of sand sting Luke's face as the small skiff flies forward. All around him, he can see endless. . .blazing dunes of sand.

Beside him are Han, Chewie, and Jinn. All are bound in stun cuffs and under heavy guard.

Luckily, however, Luke is able to catch one familiar figure's eye as they board the skiff.

At the very least, they have Lando. Though, of course, Luke does not like the idea of being reliant on one man for their safety.

However, just as this thought comes to mind. . .Luke happens to remember one special detail pertaining the boy beside him.

The guards never discovered the boy's lightsaber on him. . .so he is still in possession of the blade. . .

Luke takes a tiny step towards the boy. Like the older Jedi, Jinn also stares out across the dunes of sand. However, his gaze holds quite a weight of disgust for the endless ball of dust.

"It does hold a certain. . .appeal doesn't it?" Luke says lightly, "after awhile. . .one can't help but miss the old dustiness."

Anakin smiles lightly at the joke, though a dark look does appear in his eyes.

"There is nothing I miss about Tatooine," he says solemnly, "it is only a place of. . .bad memories."

Luke frowns at this, and he prepares to question the boy further, but Han's voice distracts him. It pulls his attention away.

"I think my eyes are getting better," the man says slowly, "Instead of a big dark blur. . .I see a big light blur."

Luke smiles at this, before shaking his head.

"There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know," Luke says softly, "Jinn did too."

Han smirks at this, and he turns to face his friend's general direction as he replies.

"You're gonna die here you know. You too, kid," he adds, before nodding in Jinn's direction, "Convenient, huh?"

Jinn rolls his eyes at this, and a dark look flickers in his eyes as he replies.

"I refuse to spend the last days of my life on this. . .dustball," Jinn mutters. Han laughs lightly at this.

"Oh, who gave you the power to decide your own fate?" Han asks lightly. At this, Jinn grins.

Much like when they were facing the rancor, Luke cannot help but feel a light shiver at the expression. The smile is one of vicious pleasure. It speaks of danger that is sure to come.

"Fate is for those too weak to discover their own destiny," Anakin quotes lightly. Han nods at this.

"True," he says evenly.

Luke frowns at this reply, however before he can speak the skiff they are riding comes to a shuddering stop.

"Are we there?" Han asks. He squints at their surroundings, though Luke is unable to tell whether or not the man is actually able to distinguish any of their surroundings.

Jinn leans over the rail of the ship, and he winces lightly as he stares into the pit of the beast below.

A moment later, a hush falls on the area as Jabba addresses his audience.

His speech is short and too the point. The Huttese words ring lightly in Luke's mind.

_Put them in._

A moment later, there is a prodding at his back. One of the guards steps forwards, he shoves his heavy axe in between Luke's shoulder blades. The young Jedi stumbles forward a few steps on the swaying gangplank.

To the side, Luke catches Jinn's slight twitch. Already, the boy is beginning to crouch down, his hand reaching towards his boot. . .

In order to give the boy the time he needs, Luke jumps into action. He quickly races into the first distraction plan that comes to mind.

The young man takes a few steps forward, before leaping back suddenly. He summersaults in the air, and with assistance from the force he ends up landing behind the guard that had been shoving him forward. A simple kick sends the confused guard reeling into the Sarlacc pit below.

Jinn is already moving, lightsaber humming in his hands. In a flash, he has severed the bonds from both his own wrists and Lukes. Quickly, he moves to cut down the guards holding Han and Chewie captive. Lando hurriedly steps in to aid the young lightsaber wielding teen.

In moments they are all free. Luke hurriedly bends down, and scoops up on of the blasters the fallen guards had been holding. He presses another one into Han's hands, even though he is not quite confident in his friend's current abilities of hitting a moving target.

Luke turns to face Jinn, to direct the boy through their next plan of action. . .

But the boy is already gone.

In the moment that Luke was distracted, Jinn had leapt from one skiff to the other, using each as bridges to reach the main barge.

Currently, Luke can track the boy's progress only by the glowing trail of cyan light.

The young Jedi blinks lightly, surprise etched into his features. . .however, quickly reality comes back to him. In a moment he is following Jinn's path.

A few force assisted leaps land Luke on the main barge as well. The moment his feet touch the ground, troops swarm forward to stop him.

The young Jedi brings his blaster up just in time to shoot down a pair of guards. He wastes no time in taking on their companions.

No, he rushes forward once more.

He must find Leia, of course. Luke cannot stand the thought of leaving her in the slimy Hutt's hands a moment longer.

However. . .Luke does not feel quite alright with the thought of leaving Jinn alone.

It is not a matter of the boy's safety, as Jinn has already proven himself to be quite capable of protecting himself. . .

It is control that worries Luke.

The further the young Jedi goes into the ship, the more this worry grows.

For, even though Jinn has only been on the ship a matter of minutes. . .he has already left a savage mess behind. Bodies, his victims, strew the deck of the ship.

As Luke rushes forward he finds himself wondering (not for the first time, of course). . .

_Just who is this boy?_

**o • O • o**

Anakin throws himself forward. His saber is a spinning swirl of light and energy. His enemies are mere obstacles. . .things standing in his way.

Things keeping him from his goal.

Jabba.

Anakin races deeper into the ship, his mind searching for the slimy beast's presence as he sprints along.

Though the other's had taken it as a joke, Anakin had meant his words seriously.

Jabba will die at his hands. He will fall. . .and then the galaxy will be rid of another viscous Hutt, another terrible slaver. . .

Anakin growls lightly as he cuts down another guard. He can feel his target growing closer. . .and closer. . .

With one final leap, he lands himself inside the main room of the barge.

Anakin hesitates upon entering the room. His eyes widen as he takes in the scene before him.

Jabba slouches in the middle of the room. His flabby hands are wrapped firmly around a long chain. . .

A chain which is currently looped firmly around the woman, Leia's neck.

Anakin is just about to leap forward, to intervene. . .when Leia jumps into action. In one swift move she jerks the chain, and leaps up and over the Hutt's back. A swift twirl spins her around the creature, until the chain is successfully wrapped around his entire neck.

Without wasting a single moment, Leia throws herself into the action of dragging the chain forward, of constricting the hard metal loops around Jabba's throat.

However, the task is proving difficult for her. The Hutt is not willing to go down without a fight, and he throws all of his strength and energy into the act of throwing the woman off of him.

A simple slash from Anakin's lightsaber quickly puts an end to Jabba's struggles.

Leia jumps lightly in surprise as the cyan blade appears, and she turns her confused look upon Anakin.

However, the boy wastes no time in explanations. He reaches up, and carefully severs the chain from her neck.

Just as Anakin is about to drag the woman forward, away from the room. . .a small, cylindrical object catches his eye.

In one quick motion he reaches down, and plucks up the fallen weapon. He then turns to face Leia once more.

"Come on," he says evenly, and he wastes no time in waiting for a reply.

He races forward, towards the ship's exit. Luckily, Leia follows after him. Together, they race towards freedom.

**o • O • o**

Just as Luke is about to enter the ship's lower levels, two thankfully familiar figures come stumbling out onto the deck.

Luke can't help the wave of relief that rushes through him upon seeing both Leia and Jinn safe.

The young Jedi's relief is doubled when Jinn passes a familiar weapon into his hands.

"Thanks," Luke says with a grin, to which Jinn rolls his eyes.

"Don't mention it," he says quickly, "now. . .you might want to hurry up and leave the ship."

Luke frowns at this, and he watches as the boy moves a few steps away, towards the barge's engines.

"What are you -."

The question has only just formed in Luke's mouth, when he receives his answer.

With a flash, Jinn ignites his saber. Two quick slices across the controls are all it takes. Immediately, the machinery begins to spark and smoke.

Luke's eyes widen, even as he begins to drag both himself and Leia towards the edge of the ship.

The Jedi reaches out, and loops one arm around a cable, the other he wraps firmly around Leia's waist.

The pair swings out over the side of the barge, and they land safely on the skiff below. Han, Chewie and Lando are already prepping the small ship for a quick getaway. Both Threepio and Artoo are safely stowed on board.

However, one person is missing.

Just as Luke is turning, and fear flickers inside him at the absence of one certain presence. . .

A moment later, a grinning boy lands beside him. His sudden appearance is followed with a violent, fiery explosion as the barge explodes.

Quickly, Lando and Chewie maneuver the craft away from the explosion. In seconds, they are flying across the dunes, putting as much distance as they can between themselves and the flaming wreckage.

As they go, both Luke and Jinn turn to survey the fading column of fire. Each has quite a different reaction to the scene.

"That. . .was amazing," Anakin says, his tone slightly breathless from the adrenaline. Luke can't help but blink lightly at that.

_What have we gotten ourselves into_? Luke thinks to himself. The thought hangs heavy in his mind, and with it. . .an age old statement rings.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

**o • O • o**

**Okay so. . .please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the slightly late update. . .I've just gotten a bit caught up in life & school!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

Goodbyes are quickly exchanged.

Of course, these are only temporary farewells. The small group is only separating for the moment.

For, in this time, their paths lead different ways.

Leia must return to the Alliance. Lando, Han, and Chewie follow her. Threepio accompanies them, while Artoo stays with Luke.

The young Jedi has a new mission.

Be it a feeling, or simply a knowing that comes from the force. . .Luke can't help but feel. . .

That he shouldn't just let Jinn go.

A grave mystery surrounds the child. Dark and light cling to the force around him.

There are many questions, and so many answers left unsaid.

And, in this time. . .there is only one whom Luke knows of who is wise enough to direct them.

This is where the young Jedi heads.

So, farewells are quickly exchanged. All too soon, one group is soaring away. . .headed to the Rebel Headquarters. . .

Another ship, a smaller fighter. One with just enough room for two. . .

Heads for the swamps of Dagobah.

Luke has an old master to see.

**o • O • o **

As Anakin's eyes trail the swirls of hyperspace outside the viewport. . .he replays the earlier conversation through his mind.

His talk with Luke.

_"__I feel as though. . .we both need answers," Luke said slowly. Anakin could hear the notes of caution in the young man's tone._

_Anakin was just as careful with his own reply._

_"__Yes," he replied softly, "I need. . .I need to contact someone from the Order."_

_The padawan sensed a sliver of confusion from Luke at these words. . .and, of course, this made the boy all the more wary._

_"__The Order?" Luke muttered, "is your father apart of this. . .this Order?"_

_Anakin smiled lightly as he had replied with a light 'Yes.'_

_Faintly, he wondered what Obi-Wan would think of his current situation. . .but, of course that only drew him back into the poll of worries that clouded his mind._

_So, he shoved those thoughts away._

_Luke nodded lightly at Anakin's words, and he hesitated a moment before replying._

_"__There is. . .someone we can go to," Luke said slowly, "an ancient master. . .the wisest Jedi alive."_

Yoda.

_That was the first name to click in Anakin's mind. . .but, of course, he didn't dare voice his suspicions aloud._

_He sensed no ill intent from Luke, and yet. . .he still couldn't help but feel. . ._

_As though something was off._

_Something about Luke was far too familiar. . .far too. . ._

_After a bit more speech they came to an agreement, one which led to their current situation._

Anakin slowly draws his mind out of his memories. He blankly watches the swirls of hyperspace before him.

_I hope. ._ .Anakin thinks to himself,_ that some answers. . .might be revealed._

However, darkness lingers. Anakin can taste it in the air, he can feel the cold fingers that trace his skin.

_I have a bad feeling about this. . ._

**o • O • o **

After hours staring into the endless swirls of hyperspace. . .the swamps of Dagobah are almost a welcome sight.

Almost.

Luke can't help but feel a pang, an ache as he stares at the mist covered planet that fills his viewport.

The force is powerful here.

Luke can feel this power, this raw energy. . .there was a time when this energy would of excited him.

Now, he is reminded of the ghosts. The shadows that haunt, that follow. . .

As Luke slowly pilots the fighter towards Dagobah's atmosphere, a thousand questions flicker through his mind.

Now is when he shall receive answers to these questions, these queries.

Why?

This is the question that plagues him, the one that follows him into the night.

Why lie?

The truth had hit Luke like a blow. It had cut him deeper than any blade ever could. . .

His fake hand, the place where metal meets flesh. . .stings with the memory.

And his mind stings with the truth.

"Are you alright?"

Jinn's voice is layered with a trace of worry, with a sliver of confusion. Hastily, Luke slams his mental shields into place.

The last thing he wants to do is to press his problems onto some innocent bystander. . .a child who has probably been just as hurt by his father's monstrous actions as himself.

Father. . .

The word tastes of ashes on his tongue.

"I'm fine," Luke says, and he forces a smile, "I just. . .have a lot to think about. This place. . .it has a lot of memories."

The young Jedi waves vaguely at the planet looming before him. Now, as they enter the atmosphere, the clouds of mist are far more pronounced.

Jinn is silent for a long moment as he stares at the swirling clouds of fog.

"Ghosts," he says quietly, "a planet of ghosts and shadows."

A shiver traces Luke's spine, if only because Jinn's words reflect his own sentiments. However, the boy does not have the same memories. . .the same experiences. . .

And yet, Luke can't help but feel a vague. . .connection. It is faint, just the barest sliver. . .but it does hang steady.

"Yes," Luke says lightly in agreement, and he hurries to change the subject, "but, it's not all bad. . .just ask Artoo about it."

There is a slight twinge that races through the force at this statement. Luke would think nothing of it. . .if not for Jinn's next words. . .

"Funny, I knew someone who had an astromech just like your's," Jinn says softly, "you'd think they were identical. . .and your protocol droid! He reminded me of one I built when I was younger. . ."

"You built a protocol droid?" Luke asks, surprise flickering in his voice. In an instant, all concern and confusion fades.

Luke can sense the spark of interest that ignites within the boy at this simply question. It mingles with a warm sense of pride.

In moments, they have launched into an easy conversation of mechanics. Luke quickly learns that Jinn knows quite a bit about maintenance when it comes to ships and droids.

"So, you any good at piloting?" Luke asks lightly.

He can hear the smile in the boy's voice as he replies.

"I've been told I'm decent," he says evenly in reply.

"You'll have to show me what you can do," Luke mutters as he steers the ship towards a slightly drier part of swamp, "perhaps later we can fly together."

"I'd like that," Jinn says softly in reply. Luke is pleased to hear a genuine note of pleasure in the boy's tone.

Carefully, Luke maneuvers the fighter through the trees and hanging growth. Gingerly, he lands the ship on the spongey ground.

At least this time his ship is not sinking into the depths of the swamps.

Luke quickly powers down the ship's systems, and he moves to grab all the supplies they will need. All of this takes only a few moments, and when everything is prepared Luke turns to face his young companion once more.

"Well, here we are," Luke says, "welcome to Dagobah."

**o • O • o**

Anakin does not know whether to hate or love the swamps.

On one hand. . .it certainly isn't Tatooine.

Life springs up all around them. Water soaks the very air, it clogs ones breath. The trees ring with the calls of animals, with the sounds of the swamp.

All of these factors should entice him, especially since he harbors a certain for all things dry and hot. . .

However, something about Dagobah. . .feels wrong.

It is too wet, too spongey, too. . .

Loud.

The force sparks around him. It rings with sounds that echo endlessly in his mind. It is almost enough to drive him mad. . .

Anakin silently hopes that they won't be staying on the swamp planet too long. He doesn't know how long he will be able to take this loudness, this raw assault from the force.

Luke leads the way through the swamp. Together, they trudge through the mud and grime. Where the young man is leading him. . .Anakin can only guess.

During the trek, Luke remains silent. It appears as though he is lost in his thoughts once more.

Just like on the ship.

During the ride, just when they were arriving at the planet. . .Anakin had caught a sliver of Luke's thoughts.

_Darkness. . .Pain. . .Father. . ._

The last word had echoed in Luke's mind. It had rung in his thoughts. . .

Anakin doesn't believe that the man knew that he was projecting his thoughts, and the padawan certainly has no intentions of telling him that he heard this.

However. . .the boy can't help but be curious.

Because, for Luke to have such feelings surrounding one person. . .

Anakin himself has never had a father. The only true paternal figures in his life were Qui-Gon, if only for a few weeks, and Obi-Wan.

Though, at times, Obi-Wan might appear more of a brother than a father. He is surely the closest thing to a father that Anakin has.

And. . .when it comes to the feelings that Anakin sensed from Luke. . .

Anakin cannot imagine ever feeling such things for his master. Such raw despair. . .

For he cannot imagine Obi-Wan ever hurting him, or, force forbid, himself harming his master.

The mere thought is simply too implausible.

As if summoned by these thoughts, the ghosts and shadows swirl thicker. If anything, the air grows darker.

For a moment, Anakin almost feels. . .as though his master is there. As though he has somehow been summoned through these thoughts. . .

Anakin reaches for his presence, for this wisp of a signature. . .

But it is gone in a flash.

And, before Anakin can search for it further, his companion comes to a stop. This action quickly draws Anakin from his thoughts, for when he senses the surprise that flickers around Luke. . .

Quickly, Anakin turns. His gaze trails across the clearing, searching for what has captured Luke's attention. . .

His hand instinctively creeps towards his lightsaber, defensive strategies flicker through his mind. . .

However, when he does see who stands on the other side of the small glade, he instantly relaxes. Confusion alights within him, though he knows that he has nothing to fear from this figure.

Luke moves to speak, to address the small green troll before them. . .but Anakin mangages to speak first.

"What the kriff are you doing out here?" Anakin asks, surprise evident in his tone. However, as a slight afterthought (and a firm look from the opposing party), he adds a quick, "Master?"

Yoda humphs lightly, a slight flicker of amusement appearing on his wrinkled features.

But, perhaps Anakin is imagining it. . .

There is a flicker of sadness too.

"Waiting for you, I have been," Yoda snaps, his tone gruff and even.

Anakin can feel a spark of confusion from Luke at these words. However, before he or the young man can speak. . .the ancient master continues.

"Come, come!" the troll calls, even as he turns and hobbles forward. He leans heavily on his gimmer stick as he trudges forward.

"Much to talk about, we do," the master finishes.

Luke and Anakin exchange a slight look at this. There is a moment of hesitation. . .before both come to a silent agreement.

Together they set off into the swamp, following the footsteps of the ancient master.

Hopefully, he will lead them to the answers that they seek.

**o • O • o**

**Well. . .this conversation ought to be good! Perhaps all will be revealed, but. . .perhaps not!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, so sorry for the late update! Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track again!**

**Okay, enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

Luke can't help but feel on edge. A troubling notion writhes at the back of his mind. . .it shimmers just out of sight. . .

Of course, this feeling could be simply an effect of Dagobah. The planet in and of itself is quite unnerving, with its swirls of mist and shadow.

But, Luke can't help but feel as though it is something more. . .

Something to do with Jinn.

A thousand thoughts, hundreds of observations, spin through his mind. In the past hour alone, Luke already feels as though he has learned so much.

For one, the way Jinn had reacted upon first seeing Yoda. . .it was not at all what Luke would have expected for what should have been a first meeting.

_"__What the kriff are you doing out here. . .Master?"_

Luke's initial surprise upon hearing this shocking address had only doubled once he heard Yoda's reply.

_"__Waiting for you, I have been."_

Of course, to be addressed as such by the ancient master would not have been so odd for Luke. He knows that Yoda is wise, one of the most powerful Jedi in existence. . .

But Yoda hadn't been talking to him.

**o • O • o**

It is only after a mild trek through the swamp that Yoda and his two human companions reach the ancient master's small abode.

It is with a heavy measure of confusion that Anakin follows Yoda inside of the small hut.

_Why is he here?_ Anakin's mind whispers, _why is he not back at the temple with the other Jedi?_

A dark feeling forms in the pit of the young boy's stomach as he follows the old Jedi inside.

He can't help but notice. . .that Yoda's steps are slower. That he leans heavily on his gimmer stick as he walks.

The last time Anakin saw the grandmaster, he looked old. . .but now. . .

He looks to be minutes from death.

A tremor of fear ignites within the young padawan's heart at the thought of. . .of Master Yoda. . .

Where would the Jedi be with out him?

With pained slowness, Yoda drags himself into his small chair. Vaguely, he gestures for the two humans to find seats as well.

It is only when they are all seated comfortably in the space, that the ancient Jedi speaks.

"A disturbance in the force, I have felt," he says slowly, and he sends a pointed look Anakin's way, "the cause of this. . .you are."

Something in the master's tone, in the way his wise eyes trace Anakin's form. . .the young padawan can't help but feel a tremor of nervousness.

Of fear.

"What. . .I don't understand," Anakin says lightly, "what's happening? Why are you here, master. . .and not at the temple. . .why am I here?"

The questions flow from the boy's mouth in a rush. In an instant, all of the thoughts, the fears he has built up over the past few days, rush forth.

Yoda holds up a gnarled hand to stop the flow of words.

"Sent forward, you have been," the master says, his tone weighed heavy with a sudden weariness, "a second chance. . .this is."

Anakin blinks lightly at this, and confusion fills him. He can sense the same emotion from Luke as well, though the older human remains silent as the conversation continues.

"What do you mean. . .sent forward?" Anakin snaps, a sudden sharpness appearing in his tone. Annoyance flickers at the edges of his senses.

Already, he tires of this dance of words. He wants for the master to tell him what he means, not hide it behind backwards sentences and hinted meanings.

There is a long pause, in which the silence hangs heavy in the air of the small room. Finally, Yoda continues.

"What you see. . .the future it is," Yoda says calmly, each word is spoken slowly, carefully, "the consequences of your actions. . .you see."

A chill races up Anakin's spine at the ancient master's words. Instantly, it as though the temperature of the room has dropped several degrees.

Deep down, Anakin knows that what he is about to hear. . .what he will soon learn. . .

Will change him.

Forever.

A part of him. . .a very large part of himself. . .wants to run.

To leave all of this. To run far away. . .and hide. To bury these problems, these terrible feelings, deep within himself. To hide this with the darkness he keeps locked away.

A lesser man would probably do this.

However, Anakin has always been stubborn.

"The future?" the young padawan snaps, his voice holding a measure of courage he surely does not feel, "what do you mean. . _.I see the future_?"

Against his own will, and icy note has crept into his tone. The air seems to grow colder, to chill as the ice does spread through Anakin's inside.

It appears as though the boy is not the only one who feels this chill. The ancient Jedi shivers lightly, and his eyelids flutter lightly.

There is a long moment of silence. It stretches out in the air for a measure of time. . .until Anakin believes that the master will never speak again.

However, finally, he responds to the boy's question.

"The future, this is," Yoda says smoothly, and he waves a gnarled claw vaguely at their surroundings, "at least. . .for you, it is. Brought from the past, you have been. To see the consequences. . .to make things right."

At the master's words, Anakin is left speechless. He blinks slowly as his mind struggles to comprehend. . to make sense of what the old Jedi has said. . .

Quickly, the padawan comes to a conclusion. There are two options, two explanations for this madness. . .

One.

The ancient and wise grandmaster of the Jedi Order. . .has finally lost it. His centuries of living have finally brought him to the land of senility. . .of the insanity that comes with a crumbling mind. . .

Or. . .there is option two.

That the master's words are true.

Logically, Anakin's mind leans towards option one. It wouldn't be the first time that one of the Jedi has questioned whether or not Yoda should not be relieved of his burden as leader. . .if he should not be granted a long awaited leave of rest. . .

And, yet. . .the force is on Anakin's side. It allows him to see, to hear. . .

The truth in the master's words.

What Yoda says is real. . .no matter how impossible. . .how improbable. . .how totally, completely illogical. . .

It is only after several long moments that Anakin realizes that the master is staring at him, waiting for him to speak. . .to voice his thoughts on the matter.

Though the padawan is sure that Yoda most likely expects some sort of intelligent answer, or some sort of denial. . .Anakin offers another response entirely.

"Huh?" he says. The revelation, the truths that have come to light, have rendered him utterly speechless.

However, it appears as though Luke does not have this predicament. For the first time since this horrid conversation began, the young man joins in.

"Master, what you're saying. . .it's impossible!" Luke exclaims. Even though Anakin can hear a note of doubt in the Jedi's tone. . .

For, just as Anakin had felt it, Luke had sensed the ring of truth in the master's words. Though he might deny it. . .the force tells him that it is true.

"Impossible, it is not!" Yoda mutters in response, "the will of the force. . .it is."

Luke's frowns at this. It is quite clear that this is not a good enough reason for the young man.

Anakin can't help but agree.

"But. . .why?" Luke says slowly, doubt still hanging heavy in his tone, "Why would the force send him back? Besides. . .how do you know that he's from the past?"

There is a long moment of silence, before Yoda speaks.

Though his mind is distracted by the current situation, Anakin can't help but notice that the old master's voice sounds faintly. . .weaker.

He tries to dismiss this notion as simply a trivial worry, and yet. . .

"Meditated on this, I have. Shown me this. . .the force has," Yoda says smoothly, "as for how I know your friend. . ."

In a moment, Yoda trails off.

The master is silent for a long moment. His eyes slide closed, and he tilts his head lightly, almost as if he is listening to some hidden whisper.

Anakin frowns at this, and he sends a questioning look Luke's way. The young man shrugs lightly in response. The worry is quite clear on his face.

Just when the young padawan's fears of the ancient Jedi's trembling sanity are rising once more. . .Yoda speaks once more.

"Hmm, see. . .I do," he says slowly, "yes. . .I do."

In an instant, the feeling hits him.

Anakin is caught with a sense of dread, a feeling of dark foreboding. . .

Something is about to happen. The force sings around him. It crackles with warning. . .though it whispers nothing of what he must do.

"Master?" Anakin asks. His voice is strangely soft, it is a dry rasp in the silence that marks the room.

Slowly, the old master's eyes slide open once more. When he looks upon Anakin, the young padawan is overwhelmed by the weight of the years he sees reflected in the Jedi's gaze. . .

"A difficult path lies before you. . .it does," the master says slowly, his voice a soft murmur, "the balance is threatened. . .the force is trying to right these wrongs. . ."

Anakin's mind spins in confusion as the master speaks.

_I don't understand,_ Anakin wants to scream, _explain to me! Don't speak in riddles, tell me what you mean!_

And yet, a sense of urgency hangs heavy in the air. It urges Anakin to remain quiet, to stay silent as the master speaks.

As if drawn forward by Yoda's words, by the softness of his tone, Anakin moves forward. He kneels close to the Jedi's chair, and he struggles to hear Yoda's words. Luke stays back, though Anakin is sure that he does not miss a word.

"Time to prove. . .it is. Restored, balance must be" Yoda says gruffly, "remains, the question does. . .are you the chosen one?"

The question of Anakin's life.

The one Jedi whispered as he passed in the halls, the question he could see reflected in the eyes of every council member. . .in the eyes of his own master. . .

_I don't want to be their chosen one, _a small part of Anakin's mind whispers,_ I just want. . ._

Anakin's own thoughts are washed away, shoved to the back of his mind as he struggles to focus. . .to cling to Yoda's parting words.

"Deceive you, the darkness will. Try to ensnare you. . .it will," Yoda mutters, his voice barely above a whisper now, "fight it. . .you must. . .fall. . .you must. . .not. . ."

Anakin's heart freezes at that last jumbled statement. Ice floods his veins, it forms a cool block around his heart. . .

The young padawan is left with this muttered riddle, as the master before him fades.

And so Anakin is left alone.

**o • O • o**

Luke has to get away.

In the hours since Yoda's. . .death. . .a silence has fallen. The master's words hang heavy in the air, they create a silence between the two human's.

Luke can't help but feel worried for Jinn.

The young man had only caught snatches of Yoda's parting statement to the boy. . .but whatever was said has obviously shaken Jinn.

Luke had tried to draw what information he could from the child. . .but Jinn was quite unwilling to share.

The grief still hangs heavy in the air.

So, for the moment, the two had parted ways. Luke had left Jinn back on the ship, and he had ventured off into the swamp's mists to meditate.

To think and be alone with this grief.

Luke trudged along until he found a nice spot to sit. Once here, he had closed his eyes, and had began the soothing process of clearing his mind. Slowly, he had let his feelings flow away, and he had let the calming presence of the force fill his senses.

It was only after a small eternity of this peace. . .that Luke sensed him.

_"__Yoda will always be with you."_

The voice, so familiar, washes over him in an instant. However, at the moment, the ghosts words are of no comfort to Luke.

Slowly, he turns to face the shimmering blue form.

Instantly, a flash of memories appears in Luke's mind. A myriad of images, still fresh in his thoughts. . .

"Obi-Wan! Why didn't you tell me?" Luke whispers softly as the deceased Jedi slowly approaches him, "You told me that Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

There is a long pause, before the master replies. When he does speak, his voice holds a weight of sadness. . .a burden decades old.

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the force," Obi-Wan begins slowly, "he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true. . .from a certain point of view."

Luke can't help but feel a tremor of anger at these words.

"A certain point of view!" he exclaims, even as he turns away from the master. The sorrow from the truths, the revelations, still hangs heavy on his heart. . .

"Luke," Obi-Wan mutters softly, "you're going to find that many of the truth's we cling to depend on a certain point of view."

The young Jedi remains turned from the shimmering figure. He tries to ignore the truth in the master's words . . .the wisdom in his statements. . .

Until he says something that catches his attention. That momentarily helps him forget his sorrows.

"Take your young friend for instance," Obi-Wan says lightly, "what is his name. . .Jinn?"

Perhaps if Luke were paying more attention to the moment, to the ghost's tone, he would catch the slight flicker of amusement in Obi-Wan's words.

As it is, Luke is too caught up in his own surprise, in his own confusion.

For, wherever Jinn is concerned. . .there is surely a mess of confusion.

"What about the boy?" Luke asks sharply, "I brought him to Yoda to find answers. . .yet I feel as though we have more questions than before!"

Luke winces lightly at the note of anger he hears in his tone, though his words ring with truth.

At the moment, he is more frustrated than he has been in a long while.

"All of this talk of time travel. . .of darken and light. . ." Luke continues, "I don't know what to make of it, Ben!"

Luke turns to the ghost. His gaze is weighted heavy with questioning, with traces of fear. His tone has taken an almost pleading note.

_Help me, Obi-Wan, _Luke wants to say, _please, just. . .help me._

If Luke was expecting some cryptic message of hidden wisdom, or some muttered words of reassurance. . .he is in for a surprise.

For, the first thing Obi-Wan does. . .is smile.

It is not a smile of sorrow, or even amusement. . .but one of warmth. Of one remembering a time long past.

There is a long moment's pause, before the Jedi speaks. Once more, Luke is in for a surprise.

"Let me tell you about your father," Obi-Wan begins softly.

**o • O • o**

**Yeah, once again. . .sorry for late updates!**

**Okay, well. . .Anakin's identity is still a mystery! I know many of you thought all would be revealed. . .but, trust me, I have plans!**

**Please review! Hopefully the next update will not be so delayed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy! Sorry for late updates. . .hopefully this will make up for it!**

**o • O • o**

_"__Let me tell you about your father," Obi-Wan begins softly._

**o • O • o**

Quickly, Anakin becomes bored.

Luke has been gone for what feels like a small eternity, and Anakin has been left alone at the ship.

The young boy can't help but feel confined to the vessel's small rooms. Something about Dagobah, about the planet's very surface. . .it troubles him.

Perhaps it is simply the recent death of a master he has known for years. . .maybe it is his ghost that haunts the fog and mist. . .

But, Anakin can't help but feel as though it is something. . .more.

Outside, the mist whispers. Whenever Anakin walks, he can't help but imagine that he hears words. . .the parting words of the dead.

It is probably just his mind playing tricks on his self. . .or, at least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

Anakin struggles to distract himself, to find something to keep his mind away from the ghosts that linger. . .

His boredom weighs heavy on himself, and soon he finds himself fiddling with the ship's controls. This tiny amount of work allows his mind a slight respite. . .a small distraction. . .

At least, until he presence appears.

When it does come, it hits his mind full force. The air around him thrums with energy as the familiar figure does appear.

His bond, which has been strangely, scarily quiet since he appeared on Tatooine. . .snaps to life in an instant.

The young boy's eyes widen as recognition strikes him. Because, in an instant. . .he knows that a new figure has appeared. . .that this person is here, on Dagobah. . .

_Obi-Wan_, Anakin whispers to himself.

**o • O • o**

"Anakin was a good friend," the ghost begins.

The initial shock Luke felt at this sudden change of subject fades, and the young Jedi moves back to sit on a fallen log. A mesmerized look has appeared on his eyes, and he remains silent.

For, even after all he has learned. . .inside him there is still a little boy, eager to learn more about this father he never knew.

"When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot," Obi-Wan continues slowly. A mournful note has appeared in his tone, "but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. . ."

The Jedi trails off slightly. A distant look has appeared in his eyes, and it is obvious to Luke that the man is relieving a past long since gone. A long moment passes before he speaks once more.

"I was wrong. My pride. . .it has had terrible consequences for the galaxy."

Luke can't help but shiver at the man's words. Yet, even after all he has seen. . .all he has experienced. . .a tiny flicker of hope still remains.

"There's still. . .good in him," Luke replies softly. Though even he can hear the slight note of hesitation in his tone.

Obi-Wan is quick to reply.

"I also thought he could be turned back to the good side. He was my brother after all, I couldn't help but hope. . .but it couldn't be done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil."

"I can't do it, Ben," Luke snaps in response, "I tried to stop him once, and I. . .I couldn't do it."

The young Jedi draws in a deep breath, before he voices the thought that has been spinning in his mind since that night. When he learned the truth, the real truth. . .

"I. . .even if I could. . .I can't kill my own father," Luke whispers. And, even though his tone is soft, his words echo ominously through the night.

Ben offers a sad look in response. He sighs lightly, before speaking again.

"Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope."

Truly Luke cannot help but feel a slight tremor of annoyance at that. At the weight, the heavy burden that has been placed on his shoulders.

"Is there no other?" he mutters, his tone trembling with a weariness that weighs upon his soul.

Though his question had not been meant seriously. . .Obi-Wan's silence causes him to look up sharply.

The old Jedi remains quiet, a thoughtful expression on his face. Luke frowns, and confusion flickers within him.

"There is no one else. . .is there?" Luke says, this time his voice slightly uncertain.

There is a long pause, and eternity of silence. . .before Obi-Wan does speak. And, when the ghost does reply. . .he gives Luke the second most startling piece of news he has learned.

"There is another," he says softly, "your twin sister."

Confusion and shock swirl within the young man, as well as a heavy weight of disbelief.

"I. . .I have no sister," Luke murmurs. Even as a soft voice whispers in his mind.

_And your father was dead as well, wasn't he?_

"To protect you bother from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born," Obi-Wan begins softly, "the Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous."

The answer, by some will of the force, springs into the young Jedi's mind. In an instant, he is so certain. . .so sure. . .

"Leia! Leia's my sister," Luke says evenly. Obi-Wan graces him with a smile, one that assures Luke of this newfound truth.

"Your insight serves you well. But you must bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. . .by they could be made to serve the Emperor," the ghost says solemnly.

Luke nods lightly. He is somewhat dazed by this new flow of information. However, as quickly as his excitement at this revelation does come. . . the heavy weight of his burden does settle once more.

Now, more than ever, he knows that he cannot back out of this role.

"If. . .if my sister is the only other," Luke begins softly, "then. . .she cannot be the one to face our father and the Emperor. It. . .it must be me. I must be the one to. . .to kill them both."

Obi-Wan smiles again, though this time there is something hidden in his gaze.

"It is true that your sister has not been trained in the Jedi arts, but the force is still strong with her. . .as it is with all of your family," the old Jedi says slowly, "However. . .though war is unavoidable, and the final battle is approaching. . .New forces are at work."

Not for the first time, Luke feels a flicker of confusion at the Jedi's words.

"What. . .what do you mean?" he asks slowly. Cautiously.

The old Jedi wastes no time in his reply.

"Your new friend. . .Jinn," Obi-Wan says softly. Luke can't help but notice the slight hint of. . .amusement in the ghost's tone.

Perhaps there is a note of sadness as well.

"Jinn?" Luke says a note of uncertainty rippling through his tone. Truly, in all the excitement of Obi-Wan's revelations, the young Jedi had nearly forgotten about his newfound companion, "what. . .what does he have to do with any of this?"

Obi-Wan surprises Luke with a sharp laugh. The ghost shakes his head as he chuckles at his secret joke.

"Oh. . .he will have an important role to play in all of this," the old Jedi mutters, "of that you can be sure. You do remember what Yoda told you, don't you?"

Luke doesn't have to think hard to remember the ancient Jedi's parting words. He still isn't quite sure if he believes what Yoda said.

"He. . .he said that Jinn was. . .from the past," Luke says slowly, "and, I couldn't help but notice. . .that it almost appeared as though the two. . .knew each other."

"That is most certainly true," the ghost says in reply. Obi-Wan makes no move to specify which part of the sentence his words are referring to.

Luke hesitates for a moment, before he voices another thought aloud.

"You. . .you know who he is, don't you?" the young man says, a slight note of annoyance appearing in his tone, "you know the truth, don't you?

Obi-Wan graces this statement with a light smile, and a slight nod.

"I will tell you what you must know, and nothing more," the ghost says in response, "the rest. . .will be revealed with time."

There is a light pause, in which Luke remains silent as he waits for the older Jedi to speak.

"Firstly. . .his real name is not Jinn," Obi-Wan begins with a light laugh, "secondly. . .you can trust him. Be wary, of course. . .but know that he means you no ill will."

Perhaps in another situation Luke would think it odd for Obi-Wan to specify that he has nothing to fear from a child. However, from what he has seen. . .

"I have seen the boy fight," Luke says softly, "it appears that he can be quite. . .dangerous."

Obi-Wan graces this statement with a smile. The slight expression holds a myriad of hidden meanings, of secrets never to be known.

"Only to his enemies," Obi-Wan replies evenly, "so, be sure that you remain in good terms."

Perhaps the ghost can still read the uncertainty on Luke's face, even after hearing these reassurances, for he offers one last piece of wisdom before he departs.

"The boy has secrets, yes," Obi-Wan says softly, "but. . .there is good in him. This is his second chance, Luke. Lead him. . .show him the way."

So, with these words, Obi-Wan's flickering blue form disappears.

And Luke is left alone, and far more confused than he was before.

**o • O • o**

**Don't worry. . .secrets will come to light. . .soon! & don't worry. . .we will come back to Anakin's little revelation int eh next chapter! we won't leave that open!**

**Okay, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! This chapter will hopefully be satisfactory!**

**o • O • o**

Quickly, Anakin becomes lost.

Around him, the swamp stretches eternal. Every patch of ground looks both unfamiliar. . .and exactly the same as the area before it.

Yet, this in no way hinders the young padawan's path forward. No, he rushes on with reckless abandon.

The flickering presence of his master is his only guide.

Anakin's mind latches on to this ripple in the force. . .and he allows it to pull him forward. To drag him through the swamp.

He can feel the presence growing closer. . .and closer. . .until. . .

Just as quickly as Anakin had started his sprint forward, he comes to a screeching halt. Quietly, silently, the padawan ducks behind a tree.

He can only hope that he wasn't seen. . .

Anakin doesn't dare sneak a look out of his vantage point. Instead, he stretches out his senses. . .he calms his racing heart as he trie to focus. . .

First, he senses Luke. In that moment, Anakin's heart falls, and he almost steps out. . .simply to make himself known to the Jedi. . .

But, when he stretches his senses further. . .he freezes. Instantly, mental shields are thrown up, to hide his presence.

For Luke is not alone.

As Anakin tries to get a read on this new figure, he finds that something shields him. Something veils the air around this new presence.

Obi-Wan's presence still hangs heavily in the air. . .but it is like a shadow now. However, before Anakin can try to search further for his master's elusive presence. . .

The conversation that is passing between Luke and the stranger catches his attention.

"Your new friend. . .Jinn."

Anakin immediately freezes. He closes his eyes, a frown tracing his features as his mind instantly flickers into high alert.

For truly, he is worried now. Luke is meeting a strange man, in the middle of the swamp. . .in secret. . .

Anakin struggles to quiet his thoughts, to focus on the words being spoken. He strains to hear Luke's reply.

"Jinn?" the Jedi says. His voice sounds a bit uncertain, "what. . .what does he have to do with any of this?"

For some reason, this is amusing to Luke's companion. The man laughs sharply before continuing.

"Oh. . .he will have an important role to play in all of this," the stranger replies, "of that you can be sure. You do remember what Yoda told you, don't you?"

This time, when the mysterious man speaks, Anakin observes the tone. There is something. . .familiar in it. Perhaps it is the Coruscanti accent, however. . .

Once again, his thoughts are washed away as he struggles to catch Luke's reply.

"He. . .he said that Jinn was. . .from the past," Luke says slowly, "and, I couldn't help but notice. . .that it almost appeared as though the two. . .knew each other."

"That is certainly true," the stranger says in reply. Anakin can't help but shiver at that.

_How, how does he. . .? _Anakin's mind flutters to find an answer, to find some sort of sense.

There is a moment's pause, before Luke continues.

"You. . .you know who he is, don't you?" the Jedi says, a slight note of annoyance slithering through his tone as he speaks, "you know the truth don't you?"

Anakin's breath catches at that. Subconsciously, almost defensively, his hand slips to his waist. His fingers lightly curl around his lightsaber.

Though he doesn't understand half of what Luke and the stranger are talking about. . .it all puts him on edge. Something about it. . .just feels wrong.

"I will tell you what you must know, and nothing more," the mysterious figure replies cryptically, "the rest. . .will be revealed with time."

At this point, Anakin could almost scream with frustration. It is currently taking all his self-restraint to keep himself from springing out. . .from facing this man. . .

"Firstly. . .his real name is not Jinn."

On that one, single point, all of Anakin's resolve nearly crumbles. As it is, the only thing keeping him hidden behind the tree is that more facts are coming.

"Secondly," the man continues, "you can trust him. Be wary, of course. . .but know that he means you no ill will."

Anakin can't help but feel a tremor of confusion at the second statement.

_Why would he feel the need to tell Luke that. . .?_

"I have seen the boy fight," Luke's voice drifts softly to Anakin's hidden perch, "it appears that he can be quite. . .dangerous."

Truly, Anakin can't deny the flicker of pride he feels at that statement. However, any pleasure he feels is quickly washed away with the stranger's next words.

"Only to his enemies," the man replies evenly, "so, be sure that you remain in good terms."

Anakin frowns at this. He can't help but feel that there is an underlying meaning in these words, something he can't quite catch.

"The boy has secrets, yes," the man continues softly. Anakin shivers as the weight of the man's words wash over him. In the stranger's tone, there is a weight of sadness, of pain. . .

As if, somehow, he knows him.

Suddenly, more that anything, Anakin wants to step out. To see for himself just who this stranger truly is. An odd feeling flutters in his heart as he pushes himself up, as he prepares to step around the tree. . .

Even as he steps into sight, the stranger's words wash over him. In a way, they are a sort of farewell. A final statement to give Luke before he continues on.

_"__There is good in him. This is his second chance, Luke. Lead him. . .show him the way."_

Even as Anakin does step into view of the small area where the figures had stood, a sense of urgency falls on him.

For, when his eyes do fall on the place where both men had stood. . .

The mysterious figure has vanished.

**o • O • o**

And with those parting words, Obi-Wan disappears.

Luke sighs lightly as the old Jedi's presence leaves him. He wearily wipes a hand across his face, and he prepares to head back to the camp. . .to where Jinn is waiting. . .

However, a voice at the edge of his vision stops him. It instantly throws his senses into high alert. . .

"Who was that?"

Luke freezes as his mind registers the presence. Slowly, he turns to face the boy standing in the shadows of the trees.

The young man's mind scurries to find some sort of explanation. . .some sort of lie to tell. . .

In the end, the words flow from his mouth. They jumble together in the air as he speaks.

"I. . .um, what are you talking about?" Luke stumbles. He winces as he hears how unconvincing his tone his.

And, it appears that Jinn is in no way fooled.

When Luke tries to take in the boy's expression, to even catch a glimpse of Jinn's eyes. . .he finds that he cannot. For the young Jedi is hidden, wrapped in the shadows of the forest.

A light chill touches Luke's spine at the image. A tremor touches his mind. . .

But then, Jinn is stepping forward. He exits the shadows and darkness, and the strange feeling fades from Luke's mind.

"The man you were talking to," Jinn replies. His tone flickers with annoyance as he speaks.

Luke swallows lightly, and he struggles for some sort of reply. He forces a smile on his face as he responds.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Luke says, and he is pleased to find that this time when he speaks his voice does not stutter.

At this, Jinn rolls his eyes. A flicker of anger appears in the boy's gaze as he speaks.

"I _know_ you were talking to someone," Jinn replies sharply, "you were talking about _me._"

Luke winces at that statement. His mind searches for something, anything to say. . .

"I. . ." he says slowly, "I. . ."

Suddenly, an idea clicks. A look of triumph appears in his gaze as he replies.

"Why should I share the truth with you. . .if you have yet to be truthful to me. . ._Jinn?_"

Luke is careful to lay a certain amount of stress on that last, final word. Just enough, that when the boy hears it, he pales lightly.

Quickly though, Jinn hides any fear he feels. He conceals it behind a wall of anger.

This action is so slight, so fast. . .that Luke almost doesn't catch it. However, when he does see it. . .

The feeling returns. The one of shadows, of darkness. . .

There is a flicker of familiarness. It is fast and fleeting, the barest tickle in Luke's thoughts. . .

But it is there.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jinn snaps. His eyes flash with anger, with annoyance. . .

With fear.

At this, Luke knows that he has him.

"Oh really?" Luke says in response. He is careful to keep his tone calm, his voice even as he speaks, "tell me, Jinn, what is your real name? What do you have to hide?"

Jinn glares at this. He shakes his head sharply, though Luke can't help but notice. . .

The fear in his eyes has grown.

Vaguely, he wonders if the boy feels what he does. The danger, the sharp premonition that hangs in the air.

Something is rising. Something dark and unnatural. And, whatever it is. . .

Jinn is right in the middle of it all.

"I just want to know who you were talking to," Jinn snaps. However, this time when he speaks, Luke can't help but notice. . .there is a note of pleading in his tone.

A hint of desperation.

Once more. . .an idea forms in the young Jedi's man. When he speaks, his voice remains soft. His gaze remains level with Jinn's as he names his new proposition.

"A name for a name," Luke says evenly. There is a long moment. . .before Jinn nods.

His expression is reserved, though Luke can see the truthfulness in the boy's gaze.

And, even though he has known the child for such a short period of time. . .though the boy has shown several reasons for distrust. . .

Luke can't help but find himself having a small measure of trust for the boy.

Perhaps, it is this. . .that leads him to speak first.

"That. . .was a man called Obi-Wan Kenobi. A great Jedi knight," Luke says softly.

Jinn's reaction is instantaneous.

A look of triumph and relief flutters over his features. Some of the rigidness fades from his expression, and he relaxes slightly.

"Obi-Wan," he mutters, more to himself than to Luke. There is a moment's pause, before the boy continues. When he speaks, his tone holds a heavy measure of urgency.

"Where is he?" Jinn asks sharply, "where did he go? I must. . .I must speak to him."

Suddenly, the shadows are back. A chill touches Luke, even as confusion flutters through his mind.

"What. . .why?" Luke asks cautiously, "do you. . .do you know Obi-Wan?"

Distractedly, Jinn nods. It is obvious that he is far more distracted by the sudden disappearance of the ghost.

Luke is just about to continue his questions. . .when Jinn speaks in reply. His words stop Luke, they instantly trigger a sliver of alarm in the Jedi's mind.

"He's. . .well, you must understand. He's my master. I. . .I need to find him."

A thousand thoughts fly through Luke's mind in a single instant. A jumble of images, of places and memories. . .all of which scream in warning.

_Obi-Wan has been dead for. . .for years,_ Luke's mind whispers, _Jinn can't be more than fifteen, and yet, he claims that old Ben trained him. . ._

However, as quickly as this thought does occur. . .Yoda's words do come to him. They echo ominously in his mind, in his thoughts and soul.

_The future, this is. Brought from the past, you have been. To see the consequences. . .to make things right._

The warning screeches in Luke's mind, it calls a fair warning. However, the true danger. . .lies just out of sight. The pieces are in plain sight, but a single clue is missing. And this one clue. . .keeps the entire image from being revealed.

Somehow, Luke finds the will to speak. To find some way to voice his thoughts aloud.

"Our deal," Luke says softly. Through some force of will his voice remains strong as he speaks, "the truth. . ."

Jinn frowns at this, though he does acknowledge the young man's words. He sighs lightly, before turning to face Luke once more.

And, the words that Jinn does say, in such an off-hand. . .trivial manner. . .

Do echo in Luke's mind for what feels like an eternity.

"My name is Anakin. . .Anakin Skywalker."

**o • O • o**

**Wellll. . . . .we finally got somewhere! We'll see where this takes us now!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Enjoy! (sorry for the wait after that cliffhanger!)_**

**_o • O • o_**

**_(Far away from Dagobah)_**

The dark smooth mask tilts slightly as it observes the mass of stars and planets before it.

_Where are you?_ Vader whispers to himself.

The Sith lord searches for his son.

By his master's wishes, of course. It was Sidious' idea to track the boy down, to seduce him to the dark side. . .

_He is powerful, the child of Skywalker,_ Vader's mind whispers, _he will be a great asset. . ._

_And your replacement._

Of course, that truth Vader knows. However, he has no fear of death. Of an end. . .to the pain. No, it is sheer will alone that drives Vader forward. That. . .and an age-old desire. Perhaps, a longing. . .

Vader is lost in his thoughts, a rambling of remembrance, of age-old memories. . .when he senses it.

A tremor in the force.

Instantly, the Sith lord stiffens. He attempts to hone in on the source of the disruption, to find his cause. . .

But his efforts are futile. Once more, he finds the presence heavily shielded. Just as with the first time. . .

Only a few weeks ago. Both he and his master had sensed the earthquake that had struck the force.

Something had happened. Neither Sith knew what. . .but both knew that powerful forces were at work.

_It seems that they are at work again_, Vader muses dryly as he turns to stare out at the vast expanse of darkness and stars once more.

Of course, at the moment it all remains a mystery. . .but all mysteries are unraveled with time.

Soon, this truth will come to life. Perhaps, in the end. . .it will be nothing. However, Vader can't help but feel. . .

Something. Whatever, it is, it is something he hasn't felt in a long time. Now there is only darkness, blackness, shadow. . .

Any trace of the man who was once Anakin Skwyalker has long since drifted into the shadows. That boy, the man he was. . .is gone now.

Though, by now, it has been so long. . .Vader has shoved the thoughts of Anakin so far from his mind. . .

That sometimes, when has a moment to think. . .a moment to catch his breath, to think past the pain and darkness, and really think. . .

He wonders if Anakin Skywalker. . .was ever really there.

**o • O • o**

_"__My name is Anakin. . .Anakin Skywalker."_

Following this declaration, there is a short moment of silence before Luke does utter a reply.

"Huh?"

The first word to slip from the young Jedi's mouth, a mumble of confusion, of disbelief. . .is ignored by the boy in question. Anakin - if that is truly who he is - has already moved on from that topic.

"Now, you must tell me more, please," a light note of desperation tinged the boy's tone, "where is Obi-Wan? I must find him."

Unbidden, a thousand images spring forth in Luke's mind. Old Ben's words echo ominously in his mind. . .even now pieces click together in his thoughts. . .

_Anakin was a good friend._

More thoughts, more pictures, click together in Luke's mind. Thoughts, feelings, emotions. . .

_This is his second chance, Luke. Lead him. . .show him the way._

"No. . ." Luke murmured, his eyes widening in disbelief, in denial, "no. . ."

At his whispered words, the boy frowns. A look of confusion flits across his features as he takes a tentative step towards the young man.

"Luke, what. . .is something wrong?" the boy who claims to be Anakin asks. A note of genuine concern lingers in his tone. . .

But Luke can scarcely hear it. For, as he stares at the boy, he sees a ghost. A myriad of memories, of a truth too horrible to be true.

"No," Luke mutters again, but louder this time, "that. . .that's impossible!"

He can hear his words clearly, how they echo another night. . .another truth come to light. . .

However, on that eve the impossible. . .the horrible. . .had been all too true.

Luke stumbles back a step from the boy. A glimmer of confusion still flits across his features, even as the worry on Anakin's face does grow.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Anakin snaps, flickers of annoyance and concern ring clearly in his tone.

But the young man simply shakes his head in reply. He wants nothing more than to run. . .than to hide from this new truth. . .he doesn't want to face another side of the darkness. . .

As if dragged forth, as though summoned by these thoughts. . .a familiar, wise voice whispers in his thoughts.

_"__Luke. . ."_ Obi-Wan's tone is soft, and faint,_ "help the boy. . .guide him. . .this is the only way to right. . .to fix the wrong. . ."_

Luke shakes his head once more in denial, but he already knows where his heart has turned. Though his mind screams the stupidity of this action, his soul knows it is the correct path.

For how can he turn away from the worry, the traces of fear in Anakin's eyes? He is but a boy, no matter what he will one day become. . .

And Luke knows better now than to ignore a wise master's advice. A faint stinging where flesh meets metal is enough to remind him of _that_ lesson.

Now though, a new trial lies before Luke. He can see it clearly, just as he can see his choices. Though, of course, the decision has already been made.

_You can still run_, a small voice in the back of his mind whispers, _you can hide. . .from all of this. Someone else can deal with the destiny, with the fate of the galaxy. . ._

But, a much louder voice dominates Luke's thoughts. It squashes this cowardly voice down, and it shoves him forward.

To whatever fate might lie ahead.

**o • O • o**

With every passing moment, Anakin's worry grows. With every moment the Luke remains quiet, the dazed look dancing like fire in his eyes. . .the young padawan further questions the sanity of his companion.

Just when Anakin is considering whether or not he should do anything to try and get Luke's attention once more, the Jedi moves.

Some of the disbelief fades from Luke's expression, though the dazed look doesn't fade. The young man's brilliant blue eyes dance with flames of icy fire.

Slowly, Luke approaches him.

"Anakin," he says softly, as though he is tasting the name, weighing it on his tongue. A light frown touches his features, though there is a hint of curiousness as well.

Anakin shifts lightly. He can't help but feel. . .on edge. Not in danger, no the force shows no sign of warning. . .but he can tell that something strange hangs in the air, something important hangs in balance.

Perhaps it is simply the atmosphere of Dagobah. . .the planet certainly is a strange planet. . .

But, Anakin can't help but think that is is something else. He clears his throat lightly, and he chooses his words carefully before he speaks.

"Now," he begins slowly, "since we're doing a nice trade of names. . .I've come to realize something."

The young boy pauses for a moment before he continues. When he does speak he is careful to keep his gaze level with Luke's, so as to gauge his expression.

"I don't know yours."

Whatever reaction Anakin might have expected, a laugh was not one of them. The padawan frowns as Luke's laughter echoes through the swampy clearing.

An eternity passes before the echo does fade. Luke shakes his head lightly before responding.

"I think we've shared enough secrets for today," Luke mutters, a solemn note creeping into his tone once more. All too quickly, the man's amusement does fade, and it is replaced with the reserved nature once more.

Anakin's frown deepens at this, and he opens his mouth to argue - but Luke stills his words with a placating gesture.

"Perhaps later we may talk," Luke says evenly, and he graces the clearing around them with a passing look, "for now though. . .I'd like to leave this dull clearing. The ghosts gather too strongly, don't you think?"

Anakin finds that he doesn't have a reply to that statement, other than a series of quips questioning his companions sanity once more.

Nevertheless, the padawan follows the young man as he leads the way back to the ships. As they exit the clearing, Anakin risks but a single glimpse back.

From the corner of his eye, Anakin could almost imagine he sees shapes. Figures shadowed in blue, clothed in the robes of the Jedi. . .but, of course, when Anakin does turn fully to face such things. . .he finds but mist and shadow.

Anakin shivers lightly, before hurrying forward to catch up to Luke.

_I've had enough ghosts for today_, he thinks softly to himself. He tries to push such thoughts away as he follows the Jedi back to their camp. Instead, he tries to focus on what he will do when they do get back. . .

_I will learn the truth,_ Anakin promises himself,_ I know that Luke is hiding something.. .many somethings._

_I will learn the truth._

**o • O • o**

_"__Great confidence in the boy, you do have."_

The shorter of the two flickering ghosts muttered these words to his companion. There was no trace of emotion in the ghost's words, to lingering sliver of opinion. . .

Obi-Wan sighs lightly before replying. He shakes his head as he watches the two figures disappearing off into the distance.

_"__Perhaps, if he sees what is to come from his actions. ._ ." Obi-Wan says slowly, but of course he need not continue.

He and Yoda have had this conversation many times already. Always, the discussion ends the same.

_"__A gamble, this is,"_ Yoda says surely. His tone is definite, concrete, _"better, things may become. . .but also worse they may be. Much, much worse. . ."_

At that statement, the same old thought returns to Obi-Wan.

_"__We must at least try,"_ he replies smoothly, _"think of the lives we could save. . ."_

_"__Of the lives we could lose again? Perhaps in greater number, hmm?" _the ancient master countered evenly.

Obi-Wan sighed, though he refused to admit defeat. Of course, though he knew that Yoda truly took no side in the matter, it was sometimes hard for him to not take the old Jedi's cryptic words as fact.

_"__We must hope," _Obi-Wan murmurs. His eyes remain trained on the spot where the two Skywalkers disappeared.

_"__In which?" _Yoda muses,_ "the father. . .or the son?"_

To that, Obi-Wan has no reply. No counter of wisdom. For, concerning that question, he doesn't know.

Perhaps that is what troubles Yoda, the sheer lack of knowing. For, truly, in this case. . .the are in the dark.

Shadows surround them. Darkness and death lie in wait. . .the future hangs, fragile and thin. . .an entire galaxy is at stake. . .

All rests on the shoulders of a young boy, with no knowledge of this burden. Of this task. He knows not even of what he did to break the galaxy, to bring the darkness into power. . .

_Help him, Luke,_ Obi-Wan whispers,_ guide him. . .lead him to the light._

_Or all hope will surely be lost._

**o • O • o**

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

"No word yet?" Leia asks evenly. A light frown touches her features as she leans forward to glance at the blank screen. Han shrugs nonchalantly in response.

"Chill, Princess," the smuggler replies distractedly, "I'm sure the kid will message when he can."

Leia sighs sharply at that, and she tries to restrain the flickers of annoyance she feels.

"I just feel as though. . .something isn't right," Leia mutters, and she shakes her head before continuing, "not as though something is wrong, just. . .something is off."

Han smirks at that, and when he speaks his reply is tinged with amusement.

"Now you're starting to sound like Luke. Are you sensing things through the force too? You wanna be a Jedi?" he asks evenly. Leia sends him a sharp glare before turning to the empty screen once more.

"Instinct is important," she snaps back, "I'm sure smugglers and politicians alike can agree with that."

Han's expression sobers slightly at that comment. His tone softens somewhat when he speaks once more.

"Look, I'm sure Luke will reply when he can. He and the kid - Jinn -they're probably off having all kinds of fun," Han says evenly.

Leia's gaze doesn't turn away from the blank screen for even a moment as she replies.

"Perhaps," she whispers.

Though, she thinks otherwise.

This feeling, a light twisting in her gut, tells her otherwise. Something is off, something. . .isn't right.

Leia has no idea just what is causing this strange feeling. . .but it worries her. Concern scrunches her brow as she watches for the incoming message she hopes to receive. . .

_It is probably nothing, she tries to tell herself, Han is probably right. . ._

_Probably._

_Maybe._

_Perhaps. . ._

But perhaps not.

**o • O • o**

Something is off. It hangs in the air, it rolls through the force in waves. . .

Vader can't help but sense it.

A hunger has arisen inside him, a desire to find the source of this disruption. . .this random occurrence. . .

The answer seems to almost dance before him. Like a flame it dances, it flickers tauntingly. . .

And, also like a flame, it holds the allure of danger. The threat of a burn, of pain. . .of death.

And yet, it calls to him. It whispers, it screams. . .

Vader can feel it drawing closer, growing ever nearer. So close, he could reach out and touch it. . .

But then it dances away once more.

Never in his life as a Sith lord has Vader been so infuriated. . .and so curious. So intrigued.

He will find the answer. The search. . .has now begun.

And it will end only with Vader's success. Of that, the Sith lord is certain.

**o • O • o**

Anakin tries to be patient.

He tries to repeat the lessons Obi-Wan has taught him. He says them over and over again in his mind. . .but it does not seem to help.

Despite the strange sense of trust the young padawan feels towards Luke, there is still much he does not know about the man.

_Like his real name_, Anakin grumbles to himself as he tosses another pack of supplies into their fighter's storage compartment.

It appears as though Luke has taken care of whatever business brought him to Dagobah. The Jedi is now ready to leave the swamp, and from what Anakin can tell he seems satisfied with whatever answers he received.

However. . .Anakin feels far more confused than when he started on this venture, this wild madness. The little patience he has is nearly gone now. Annoyance flickers at his senses, despite how he tries to hide it.

Luke appears not to sense these things. He is far too caught up with fiddling with the ship's transmissions. Apparently he is trying to relay a message to his friends.

Anakin takes a break from his work to check on the young man.

"Any luck?" the boy asks evenly. He attempts to hide any traces of suspicion, of distrust that he might feel.

Luke flinches lightly as he turns to face Anakin.

Of course, that is another thing. Ever since the conversation in the clearing, something has changed. The way Luke looks at him. . .is different. Something in the young man's force signature flickers whenever his eyes fall on Anakin. . .

Even now, his smile is a bit delayed.

"Not so good," Luke replies somewhat sheepishly, "I think we'll have to wait until we get back into orbit to connect better. Something about the planet. . ."

The Jedi trails off with a light smile and a shrug.

An awkward silence falls. It hangs in the air for a long moment, and Luke has already turned back to his work when Anakin speaks once more.

"I'm waiting. . .you know," he says evenly. Luke turns to face him, a light look of confusion lacing his features as he frowns.

"What do you mean?" the Jedi asks. Anakin is quick to reply.

"The truth," the padawan says seriously, "I expect nothing less after all of this. . .confusion."

An uneasy look crosses Luke's face, though he does nod in assent to Anakin's words.

"I. . .I suppose that is a good idea," he begins, before trailing off once more, "you should certainly know the truth before. . ."

Luke shudders lightly, as if suddenly remembering something. However, when Anakin tries to reach out to him through the force, he finds thick mental shields locking into place. A long moment passes before the Jedi continues. When he does speak a smile of false cheeriness marks his expression.

"Everything will be revealed with time," Luke replied smoothly, a slight joking note appearing into his tone. Anakin couldn't help but scowl at his words.

"You sound like an old Jedi master," the boy muttered. Luke laughed sharply at that.

"Well, learned from the best I did," the Jedi murmurs. His tone slides into Yoda's odd form of speech.

Anakin's stiff expression loosens lightly at that, and a smile touches his lips as they both laugh.

However, he refuses to let himself be distracted by this small bout of laughter. No, he refuses to let Luke's tactics dissuade him.

He will get his answers eventually. Yes, he will not stop until he truth is revealed.

**o • O • o**

Luke heaves a sigh of relief when Anakin finally drops the subject. Though he knows the truth must be revealed eventually. . .

He isn't quite ready to have that discussion yet. Simply imagining it is enough to make him cringe. . .

_"__So. . .you're my dad! The evil Sith lord who has killed countless innocents, who has destroyed an entire planet. . .but hey, we're family!"_

Yes, it would all go over so well.

Luke sighs, before pushing such thoughts from his mind. All they will do is bring him stress. . .and that is one thing he doesn't need.

The young Jedi tries to focus on the task of fixing the ship's transmission lines, but it appears as though his efforts are reaping nothing but futility. He will simply have to wait until they leave the swampy planet's system to send a message to their waiting friends.

For some reason, this makes the young man uneasy. He doesn't know why this feeling does strike him, for it certainly is not the first time he has gone awhile without checking in with his friends. . .

However, even as he thinks this, a now familiar presence tugs at the edge of his senses. He barely has to turn his head to see a familiar blonde haired figure pacing restlessly outside of the ship.

Things are far more different now that any of his other routine missions and absences.

_Oh Ben, what am I to do?_ Luke can't help but think to himself. But, he receives no reply from the deceased master.

It appears as the ghosts have had their say for the day.

And, it seems as though it is time for them to depart. Luke shivers lightly as he reaches out into the force surrounding him. Something is off. . .out of balance. . .

_Wrongs must be made right._

The words echo in his mind. They seem to ring on for a small eternity.

Luke shakes his head, as if this will somehow clear the voices, the ghosts from his mind. Slowly, the echo dulls.

"Ready to go?" the Jedi calls to his young companion. A smile touches his lips at Anakin's quick reply of assent.

"To leave this swamp? Yes!" he calls back eagerly. A few short steps bring him into the ship's interior. Luke is quick to join him.

As the Jedi takes a seat beside the boy, he can still feel the questions stirring in Anakin's mind. He knows the boy has not yet put his suspicions to rest.

Luke knows the questions have in no way ceased. And, perhaps, this scares the young Jedi.

For, he knows that one day. . .quite soon in fact. . .

The truth will be revealed.

And then, chaos truly will fall.

**o • O • o**

**Please review! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. . .but I wanted the next one to involve a bit more action!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so some important stuff happens in this chapter. . .though you might have to read carefully to catch it.**

**Enjoy!**

**o • O • o**

Anakin could not say that he was sad to leave the swampy planet behind. In fact, as Dagobah disappears from the viewport of the ship, a feeling of relief rushes through him.

Something about the planet had disturbed him. . .had put him on edge. . .though he couldn't quite pinpoint what.

Maybe it was the truths he had learned. Things he still wasn't sure about. . .things Yoda had said. . .

Or perhaps it's the change that has appeared between him and Luke. There is a new kind of stress that had not existed before. It is like some sort of barrier has risen between the two.

Anakin knows the young man is keeping something from him.

Though Luke is quite adept at shielding his emotions through the force, Anakin is still able to catch things that the man tries to hide. He knows that the Jedi hides something. . .

Something big. Important.

As the swirls of hyper space surround the ship and the two passengers settle in for the long ride that lies before them, Anakin decides to attempt and get some information from his companion.

Of course, he knows he cannot just outrightly ask the man for the information he desires. . .so he decides to try to divert the topic somewhat.

"So where are we headed now?" Anakin asks lightly in an attempt to start some sort of conversation between them. He hopes to lighten the mood so that Luke might be more willing to give some information.

"We're going to rendezvous with the Alliance fleet," Luke replies calmly as he finishes setting the controls on the ship, "I've gotten a transmission of the coordinates. . .we should get there rather quickly, though I think we may have to stop for fuel along the way."

The young man frowns as he glances at the fuel gauge that sits on the control panel. Anakin nods lightly in agreement, and he hesitates before continuing.

"You want me to search for systems along the route?" He asks. Luke smiles at this, before nodding his assent.

"Sure," he responds evenly.

A few moments pass in silence as Anakin scans the lines of text that scroll down the screen.

"There's. . .Gorsh. . .Deseve. . .Lianna. . ." Anakin pauses for a moment as he scans the list of star systems, "oh, how about the Nembus sector? The planet Jendar is right along our route."

Luke nods in agreement, and without hesitation he moves to input the necessary coordinates.

While Luke is somewhat distracted by this task, Anakin decides that this is as good a time as any to change the subject. There are still many things that the boy wishes to know.

As he picks out the words to say, he can't help but shiver at the faint chill that marks the air. Though a sense of foreboding touches him, Anakin finds himself pressing onward.

For he knows he must find answers.

"So. . .about this future stuff," Anakin says slowly, "what do you think about it?"

At this Luke winces slightly, and judging by the tremors of surprise that flickers through the force Anakin knows he has caught the man off guard.

"Um. . .well," Luke begins slowly, "I'm not exactly sure. I suppose. . .there's some things that may be fixed. . ."

Anakin frowns at this statement, and he leans forward slightly in his seat. His curiosity flickers dangerously, it beats in a rhythm that seems to swirl in time with the darkness that fills the air.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asks plainly, "has the world changed so much?"

An uncomfortable look crosses Luke's face. The darkness swirls thicker, it seems to grow stronger. . .

Something, small and weak, urges him to take his words back. To snatch them from the air before it is too late, before the damage is truly wrought. . .

But it is already too late. Besides, something darker urges Anakin forward. . .is it his curiosity? . . .or something else?

As Luke starts to speak, it is already too late to change anything. And, as Luke's words fill his mind. . .Anakin finds himself unable to speak.

"Well, to start. . .there's no more Republic, there hasn't been in awhile. Now, there's the Empire," Luke begins slowly, "and. . .umm. . .there are no Jedi. The Sith are in control. . ."

Luke's voice trails off, but Anakin doesn't notice. He is far too busy trying to comprehend what the man just said. For several long moments he is silent, and his mind searches for something to say.

"That. . .that doesn't make sense," Anakin says slowly, and he turns to glare at his Jedi companion, "that's. . .not possible. . ."

Even though he can hear the truth in Luke's words. The horrible, terrible truth.

A sense of darkness settles in the air. With every passing moment the tension seems to spread. Anakin struggles to comprehend. . .to understand. . .even as the truth settles inside him. His denial slowly fades. . .and a single question stings his mind.

"How?"

This one word question is all that now rings through the boys mind. When he speaks, a certain dark tone has appeared in his voice.

Silence falls, and several moments pass before Luke replies.

"It was. . .a Sith lord," he says calmly, "named Darth Vader."

**o • O • o**

"See, Princess, the kid is fine," Han says evenly. His attention is currently split between consoling Leia's worries and tinkering with his precious ship.

Leia seems not to here him, as she does not stop in her pacing. If anything, her steps quicken somewhat.

"But we didn't see him, did we?" Leia snaps in reply, "it was just a worded reply. . .asking for coordinates. . .what if he's been taken captive? What if he's being held hostage. . ."

Han sighs lightly, and he shakes his head as he repeats the words he's said a hundred times before.

"You've gotta give the kid some credit," the smuggler intones evenly, "he's got out of some pretty bad situations before. . ."

Leia sighs at this, and she continues on with her pacing.

"Yes but. . .something is off," she says, more to herself than to her companion, "something. . .is wrong."

Somehow Leia knows this. She is sure of this fact. With each passing day the feeling gets stronger. . .

Until now, she has half a mind to jump in a ship and track the Jedi down herself.

Leia can't help but feel as though this entire ordeal has something to do with that boy. . .Jinn. Ever since he had appeared. . .

Things had seemed off. Different. Changed.

If it came to a fight, part of Leia believes without a doubt that Luke could handle himself. Because, surely, what danger could a child pose?

But another part, a smaller voice at the back of her mind, whispers its doubts. It reminds her of what she had seen when Luke came to rescue them from Jabba's clutches.

The boy had proven himself to be quite a formidable foe. In fact. . .he had appeared quite dangerous indeed.

_Where did he come from? _Leia wonders,_ what part does he play in all of this?_

She finds that she does not like the darkness that these thoughts bring.

**o • O • o**

Darth Vader can't quite explain it.

It is a sensation, one both frantic and urging. It is ever-present, a constant and ceaseless nuisance in his mind.

Something, he knows not what, drives him forward. Onward. . .towards his goal.

Whatever that may be.

Vader is clueless as to what this goal is, what it is he is searching for. He feels as though all he can see are small pieces. . .fractured symbols of a bigger picture, something he cannot yet see.

The dark side swirls with energy. Vader can feel the power that rages around him. The force is more chaotic, more at war, than it has been in ages. Something is stirring. Something new and dangerous.

Both Vader and his master search for what exactly it is.

Whether it be a friend or a foe. . .they seek the answer. They must find the truth of the situation.

For, if it is a possible enemy, the threat must immediately be eliminated. However, if there is a chance the Sith might be benefited by this. . .

They will do everything within their power to see that they succeed.

After hours spent meditating, a single word had come to Vader's mind. One clue for him to go off of in his search, his quest for the answers. One word. . .the name of a planet in the Outer Rim. . .

_Jendar._

Whatever has caused this imbalance. . .whatever it is that is drawing him forward. . .

Is leading him towards this place. This desolate planet, in the middle of nowhere. Nothing is special about it. The planet is but a wayward settlement in the galaxy.

But it calls him forward. It beckons to him through the force. He can feel the pull, the sharp tug.

What Vader will find there, he does not know. Hopefully, he will find more answers. . .

Perhaps he will find the truth.

The only other flicker of answer that Vader had seen in his hours of meditation was a familiar presence. This realization brought with it a mixture of emotions. From sadness, to anger. . .to perhaps something close to affection.

Or at least, as much caring as someone as dark, as twisted as he can muster.

All of these feelings surround a single person. One who has thwarted him, who has alluded his grasp. . .for only so long.

His son.

**o • O • o**

**So. . .there is gonna be some confrontation soon. . .that should go over well. . .**

**Please Review!**


End file.
